Páginas en blanco
by RukiaGallega
Summary: UA. Como si Hisana no tuviera suficientes problemas entre su trabajo y cuidar de su hermana pequeña, la revista en la que está trabajando tiene un nuevo patrocinador y a Hisana le tocará lidiar con el arrogante heredero de una importante editorial.
1. Una velada estresante

**Páginas en blanco**

N.A: Bueno, esta es mi primera historia larga, además de mi primer fic de Byakuya y Hisana. No sé cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pero intentaré que sea al menos una vez por semana. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1. Una velada estresante

Hisana Shirayuki lanzó una nerviosa mirada a su alrededor y se alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido mientas se preguntaba por enésima vez qué demonios hacía ella allí. ¿Cómo había dejado que la arrastraran a semejante evento? Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquel elegante salón de aquel elegante hotel rodeada de tantas personas elegantemente vestidas. Aún recordaba las palabras de su jefe cuando le propuso acompañarlo: "Hisana, necesitas salir más a menudo. Te vendrá bien una noche de descanso. Seguro que te lo pasarás bien, no es más que una fiesta informal..." Si esto era a lo que él llamaba una fiesta "informal" por nada del mundo iría a una formal.

Hisana suspiró y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Esos tacones la estaban matando. Había dejado que algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo la llevaran de compras y se había jurado a sí misma no volver a repetir la experiencia en su vida. Rangiku Matsumoto, del departamento de relaciones laborales, había sido especialmente irritante en su entusiasmo consumista. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no podía permitirse ciertas cosas? Cuando le enseñó unos zapatos con un tacón tan exagerado como su precio casi se los tira a la cabeza. Al final, se dejó convencer y compró los que llevaba ahora; sencillos, negros y con un tacón ni demasiado alto ni demasiado fino. Aún así, acostumbrada como estaba a los zapatos planos y cómodos de siempre, se sentía como si se fuera a caer a cada paso que daba.

Lo mismo pasó con el vestido. Se sentía ridícula con ese fino pedazo de tela azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo. Los finos tirantes le dejaban al descubierto los brazos y una pequeña porción de la espada y del pecho sólo un poco por debajo de la clavícula, pero la prenda se le ceñía al cuerpo, delineando su figura hasta las rodillas, haciéndola sentirse como si todo su cuerpo estuviera expuesto. Hisana no sabría decir qué era peor, si ese vestido o las prendas escandalosamente escotadas que le había recomendado Rangiku.

Hisana suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro, pero la apartó inmediatamente con una mueca. Tenía que tener cuidado de no tocarse la cara para no estropearse el maquillaje. Era tan molesto... Nunca había llevado más que un ligero brillo de labios y ahora se encontraba con todo el rostro pringoso de pinturas. Para variar, esta vez la culpa había sido de una becaria con la que se llevaba bien, Kiyone Kotetsu. Al parecer, había hecho un cursillo de maquillaje y peluquería (o algo así), y una vez más Hisana se dejó convencer para que la ayudara a arreglarse para la velada.

Y allí estaba ahora, más incómoda de lo que había estado en su vida, intentando no hacer el ridículo delante de su jefe y sus amigos. Suspiró con agotamiento y agitó la cabeza, sintiendo cómo los ligeros mechones de cabello negro que Kiyone le había dejado sueltos del moño que le había hecho le acariciaban las mejillas y cómo los pesados pendientes de plata y lapislázuli se balanceaban en sus orejas. Le gustaban mucho, pero no solía ponerlos. Le traían malos recuerdos. O mejor dicho, le traían buenos recuerdos de un tiempo feliz que nunca iba a volver. Aquellos pendientes fueron el último regalo que sus padres le hicieron, cuando cumplió diecisiete años. Pocos meses después fue el accidente que la dejó sola; sola y a cargo de su hermanita de siete años.

Hisana sacudió la cabeza una vez más, intentando evitar aquellos lúgubres pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar acariciar la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda. Era la única joya que llevaba a parte de los pendientes, y también un recordatorio de lo que había perdido. Su padre se la había dado a su madre como regalo de bodas, y ahora ella la llevaba por primera vez. Era una pieza sencilla y discreta, de plata y zafiros, pero de muy buena calidad. Hisana nunca se la había puesto por miedo a perderla, pero por algún motivo le había parecido apropiada para la ocasión.

-¡Hisana!- La voz femenina que pronunció su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su vieja amiga, Nanao Ise, acercarse con una sonrisa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un severo moño y un discreto vestido negro largo hasta los tobillos que sin embargo le dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Hisana le devolvió la sonrisa. Era un alivio ver una cara conocida.

-Hola, Nanao. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-La verdad es que podría estar mejor.- Hisana suspiró con cansancio y Nanao dibujó una sonrisa comprensiva. Se conocían desde el instituto, y Nanao sabía lo poco que le gustaban a Hisana aquellas cosas. Eran poco más de las diez de la noche y Hisana ya se sentía agotada. A esas horas, normalmente estaría en su casa, leyendo en la cama o viendo la televisión con Rukia. ¿Por qué había aceptado venir?

-No te preocupes, Hisana, seguro que en menos de lo que esperas ya estarás de vuelta en tu casa.- Hisana sonrió de nuevo a su amiga. Siempre la había ayudado tanto... Hisana estaba enormemente agradecida de la suerte que tenía de tener una amiga así. Era una pena que últimamente no se vieran tan a menudo como le gustaría por culpa de sus respectivos trabajos...

Ese pensamiento le recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto Nanao, ¿has visto a mi jefe? Dijo que quería presentarme a un par de personas pero no sé dónde se ha metido.

-Ah, si, está hablando con el señor Kyoraku. ¿Ves? Allí están.- Nanao señaló con un ligero gesto a un punto detrás de Hisana y ésta se dio la vuelta. Le costó poco distinguir entre la multitud a los dos hombres que conversaban animadamente unos metros más allá. Formaban una pareja de lo más extraña; el jefe de Hisana y director de _Soul Society_, la revista literaria más importante de Japón, Jushiro Ukitake, con su pelo largo y completamente blanco pulcramente sujeto en la nuca, tez pálida, sonrisa cordial y discreto traje azul oscuro, frente a Shunsui Kyoraku, con su espeso cabello castaño oscuro, barba de tres días, tez bronceada y traje blanco con una chillona camisa rosa arrugada y mal abotonada, nadie diría que era uno de los mejores abogados del país.

Parecían enfrascados en algún asunto importante, así que Hisana decidió que no era el momento más adecuado para hablar con su jefe. Se volvió otra vez hacia Nanao y empezaron a conversar. Parece ser que Ukitake le había pedido a Kyoraku que viniera para que le ayudase con ciertos temas legales que iba a tener que tratar. La conversación derivó a temas más irrelevantes, hasta que en un momento dado a Hisana se le ocurrió mirar por encima del hombro. Lanzó una ligera exclamación de sorpresa.

Ukitake había desaparecido y Kyoraku estaba ligando con una de las camareras. Nanao le lanzó una mirada de profunda desaprobación a través de sus gafas sin montura y se volvió hacia su amiga.

-¿Te importa que te deje un momento, Hisana? Tengo un asunto que atender.

-Oh, tranquila, no me importa.- Sonrió ella comprensiva.

Nanao le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su jefe más rápido de lo parecía posible con los tacones que llevaba. Hisana suspiró. A veces, pensó, el trabajo de su amiga se parecía más al de una niñera que al de una secretaria.

Así que había vuelto a quedarse sola. ¿Debería ir a buscar a Ukitake? Aunque igual estaba atendiendo otros asuntos y Hisana no quería molestarlo... ¿Y si iba a buscar algo de comer? No había cenado ni comido nada desde el mediodía y ahora se daba cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Caminó con cuidado hacia una de las tentadoras mesas servidas en medio del salón, cuando de repente una voz harto conocida la sobresaltó.

-¡Hey, Hisana! ¿Cómo va eso?

-¡Kaien!- Exclamó la joven con una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche.

El hombre que se le había acercado era Kaien Shiba, el asistente personal de Jushiro Ukitake. Tenía el pelo oscuro ligeramente largo en la nuca e intensos ojos de color azul verdoso y gruesas pestañas. Vestía vaqueros, chaqueta oscura y camisa a rayas, abierta para dejar las clavículas al descubierto. Daba la impresión de ser alguien a quien le importaba bien poco su aspecto o lo que otros pensaran de él; de hecho, Hisana tenía la molesta sensación de que Kaien se esforzaba a propósito por dar una imagen desarreglada.

-¿Qué, te diviertes?- Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No.

-Vamos, vamos. No seas así. Suéltate un poco. Como sigas así, te vas a convertir en una vieja amargada antes de cumplir los treinta.

Hisana cerró los ojos un momento y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Has visto a Ukitake? Dijo que quería presentarme a alguien pero no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que llegamos.

Kaien se rascó la barbilla.

-Bueno, ha estado ocupado saludando a algunos conocidos, pero seguro que enseguida viene a buscarte. Ahora está... eh...- Miró a su alrededor, como esperando que el hombre en cuestión apareciera mágicamente entre la multitud.- Esto... En algún lugar ha de estar, ¿no?- Kaien se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Hisana suspiró.

-No me digas que tú también lo has perdido.

-No, mujer, no... Sólo no sé dónde está en este momento.

Hisana cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo una vena palpitar en su sien. Kaien debió notar su irritación, porque empezó a parlotear incoherencias con la esperanza, absolutamente errónea, de que eso la distrajera.

-Vamos, Hisana, ¿por qué preocuparse por el trabajo en una noche tan hermosa como esta? Toma una copa, habla con la gente... Igual ligas y todo...- Los ojos violetas de Hisana se endurecieron levemente y sus labios se torcieron en una ligera mueca. Kaien tragó saliva, casi sintiendo cómo la temperatura bajaba un par de grados.- Esto... eh... ¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa esta noche?

Hisana le lanzó una mirada capaz de congelar el fuego y Kaien retrocedió medio paso; una fina capa de sudor frío empezaba a formarse en su frente. Tartamudeó un par de incoherencias más, hasta que algo detrás de la chica llamó su atención. Miró por encima de su hombro, y cuando Hisana se volvió a medias para ver qué estaba mirando, murmuró una disculpa y algo a cerca de ir a hablar con alguien y aprovechó para perderse entre la multitud.

-¡Kaien!- Lo llamó Hisana. Intentó seguirlo, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y tuvo que apoyarse en una mesa para recuperar el equilibrio. Se acabó. Estaba cansada, aburrida y le dolían los tobillos. Buscaría un lugar apartado donde sentarse hasta que su jefe requiriera su presencia y luego se iría a casa, se quitaría ese ridículo disfraz y se metería en cama.

Con renovada determinación, se dispuso a poner su plan en marcha.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki caminaba pausadamente a través del salón, atrayendo más de una mirada a su paso, en su mayoría femeninas. Su largo, sedoso cabello negro ondeaba ligeramente a su espalda y sus ojos grises observaban inexpresivamente a la gente a su alrededor. Estaba acostumbrado a esas veladas interminables llenas de charlas vacías y aburridos hombres de negocios, pero eso no disminuía para nada su hastío.<p>

La familia Kuchiki había dirigido la editorial más antigua y prestigiosa del país desde su fundación, hacía casi doscientos años. Como único heredero de la familia, era su obligación atender todo tipo de reuniones y eventos relacionados con la empresa familiar, por muy desagradables que le resultaran. En esta ocasión, era una fiesta informal en la que su abuelo esperaba llegar a un acuerdo con Jushiro Ukitake para patrocinar su revista, a cambio de que los libros de la editorial Kuchiki tuvieran en ella una especial importancia, desde luego. Su abuelo había querido conseguir un acuerdo semejante desde antes incluso de que Ukitake se hiciera cargo de la revista, pero no fue hasta la presente crisis financiera que se le presentó una oportunidad.

Ahora, Byakuya esperaba a que su abuelo considerara oportuno mandarlo llamar para asistir a una conversación informal sobre las negociaciones del acuerdo. Además, parece ser que Ukitake había traído consigo a un miembro de su equipo, una crítica o algo así, y quería presentársela. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, tampoco es que importara, seguro que no era más que alguna solterona amargada que se había pasado la vida con la nariz pegada a un libro.

Una palmada en su espalda de una pesada mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey, Byakuya, cuánto tiempo!

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca imperceptible cuando se dio cuenta de quién se había dirigido a él de una forma tan insolente. Kaien Shiba le pasó una mano por los hombros con una enorme sonrisa.

-Byakuya, viejo amigo, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte. Acabas de salvarme la vida.

Byakuya cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse mientras una vena le palpitaba en la frente. Agitó los hombros para quitárselo de encima y le lanzó una fría mirada antes de preguntar con voz inexpresiva:

-Kaien Shiba, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué maneras son esas de saludar? ¿No vas a decirme que te alegras de verme?

-No.

Kaien chasqueó la lengua ante tan seca réplica. Byakuya siempre había sido así. Se conocían de haber ido al mismo instituto privado, pero ya por entonces se movían en círculos totalmente diferentes. Byakuya había sido el primero de la clase en todo: mejor estudiante de su curso, capitán del equipo de kendo, miembro del consejo de estudiantes... Mientras que Kaien... bueno, el único título que podría dársele a Kaien por aquel entonces era el de mayor mujeriego del instituto.

-En serio, Byakuya, tienes que aprender a relajarte, deberías buscarte una buena chica.- No obtuvo más respuesta que una mirada fría. Kaien lanzó un bufido.- ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo que estáis todos de mal humor?

Byakuya no sabía a qué se refería, y tampoco le importaba.

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender, Shiba. Si me disculpas.- Se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud antes de que Kaien tuviera tiempo de replicar.

Ese hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Byakuya apresuró el paso sin perder la compostura. ¿Quién se creía que era para osar dirigirle la palabra? No eran amigos, ni compañeros, y apenas si lo consideraba un conocido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestarlo con sus impertinencias?

Byakuya siguió rumiando para sí lo mucho que detestaba a Kaien Shiba hasta que algo le llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué era lo que había captado su atención? Prestó más atención a las caras que lo rodeaban.

Allí. Era ella, seguro. A unos cuantos metros, sentada elegantemente en una silla junto a una de las grandes ventanas que daban al jardín del hotel, había una joven de unos veinticinco años. Byakuya la observó disimuladamente. Estaba seguro de que era ella la que había captado su atención, y era evidente por qué. Era hermosa, de la belleza delicada de las primeras flores del año. Su corto cabello negro azabache estaba recogido en un elegante moño que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos que le besaban las mejillas y el cuello, de piel blanca y cremosa. Byakuya sintió el impulso irresistible de acariciarla, de deslizar sus labios por su mandíbula y aún más abajo. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que ofrecía un magnífico contraste con su tez, ceñido al cuerpo, marcando cada una de sus delicadas curvas, dejando sus delgados brazos y las piernas hasta las rodillas descubiertos.

Byakuya cogió un par de copas de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba cerca y se dirigió hacia la joven. Aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, estaba pensando en hacer caso de los consejos de Kaien Shiba.

* * *

><p>Hisana observaba la pantalla de su móvil. Ningún mensaje sin abrir, ninguna llamada perdida. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Le había dicho a Rukia que la llamase si pasaba algo, y si no lo había hecho era porque todo iba bien, pero Hisana no podía dejar de preocuparse si no recibía noticias suyas. Pero tampoco quería llamarla, no quería parecer pesada, además, no era como si le fuera a pasar algo por pasar una noche sola, al fin y al cabo, ya tenía quince años, era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cuidar de sí misma, sin contar con que Rukia siempre había sido una chica muy responsable.<p>

Hisana suspiró y guardó el móvil en el diminuto bolso que había traído consigo antes de girarse a medias para mirar por la ventana junto a la que se había sentado. El amplio jardín del hotel se intuía al otro lado del cristal, iluminado sólo con la luz que provenía de las ventanas de los edificios cercanos y de algunas farolas dispuestas aparentemente al azar entre los árboles. Al fondo, entre oscuras siluetas de rascacielos, una finísima luna menguante teñía de plata con su leve fulgor los jirones de nubes que la rodeaban. Hisana deseó no estar encerrada en ese salón y poder salir y caminar durante horas y horas sin rumbo fijo, sin ninguna preocupación que nublara su mente, con el fresco viento de principios de otoño como única compañía...

-Hermosa noche, ¿verdad?

Hisana salió bruscamente de su ensoñación al oír aquella grave, masculina voz inesperadamente cerca de ella. Levantó la cabeza... y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

Delante de ella se alzaba uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto nunca. Tenía el cabello negro, sedoso y largo hasta los hombros, con la raya a un lado de tal forma que algunos mechones caían lánguidamente sobre su perfecto rostro, de rasgos angulosos y piel blanca inmaculada. Llevaba un traje gris claro hecho a medida que marcaba su cuerpo esbelto, complementado con una camisa blanca y corbata azul claro.

-¿Una copa?- Ofreció el hombre, tendiéndole una de las dos copas de champán que llevaba. Hisana parpadeó un par de veces antes de que el sentido de sus palabras calara en su cerebro.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, gracias!- Murmuró tímidamente, cogiendo la copa por instinto, porque nunca bebía alcohol.

El hombre la observó atentamente mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y Hisana desvió la mirada, removiéndose inquieta en su asiento ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos grises.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué una joven dama como usted está sola en una noche tan hermosa?- Dijo el misterioso hombre con su profunda voz. Hisana alzó la mirada un segundo para volver a fijarla en las delicadas curvas del cristal en su mano.

-Eh... estoy esperando a alguien.- Murmuró Hisana a falta de una respuesta mejor. Empezaba a sentirse cohibida y algo intimidada ante aquel atractivo desconocido.

-¿Me permitiría entonces acompañarla mientras espera?- Preguntó el hombre, tendiéndole una mano. Hisana volvió a alzar la mirada y sus ojos se enlazaron con los del hombre. Sin pensarlo, cogió su mano...

Por desgracia, tan hechizada estaba por su mirada que Hisana olvidó por completo al copa que estaba sosteniendo, y ésta resbaló de su mano en el mismo momento que el hombre la ayudaba a levantarse, derramando de alguna forma todo su contenido sobre su pantalón. Ambos retrocedieron instintivamente, pero el mal ya estaba hecho: una enorme mancha húmeda recorría la pernera del atractivo desconocido.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- Exclamó Hisana turbada. Un destello de ira atravesó los ojos del hombre, y Hisana, muerta de vergüenza y sin saber qué decir o hacer, salió corriendo.

Hisana se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el otro extremo del salón. Se sentía tan avergonzada... ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? En verdad, aquella estaba siendo una de las peores noches de su vida. Ojalá terminase ya...

Justo empezaba a tranquilizarse un poco cuando una voz amigable la llamó por su nombre. Hisana se dio la vuelta y vio a su jefe acercándose.

-¡Hola, Hisana! ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- La saludó Jushiro Ukitake con una gran sonrisa.

Hisana soltó un profundo suspiro. Había un par de cosas que le gustaría contestar, ninguna de ellas agradable, pero se conformó con murmurar un simple "no demasiado". La sonrisa de Ukitake adquirió un tinte comprensivo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Vamos, seguro que podría haber sido mucho peor.- Hisana le devolvió una sonrisa resignada. Lo dudaba mucho, pero no dijo nada. La verdad era que había que tener un corazón de piedra para enfadarse con él.- Oye Hisana, ¿recuerdas que quería presentarte a alguien?- Hisana asintió. ¡Por fin! A ver si después de esto podía volver a casa. Ukitake le indicó que lo acompañara y Hisana lo siguió, a la vez que se le ocurría preguntar.

-Señor, ¿Quienes son esas personas que quiere que conozca?

-Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho? Son los principales ejecutivos de la editorial que nos va patrocinar de ahora en adelante. Ginrei Kuchiki y su nieto, Byakuya.

Hisana apretó los labios. Había oído hablar de esa familia. Ahora sí que la noche no iba a poder ir a peor. Iba a tener que pasar a saber cuánto tiempo conversando con un viejo estirado y un pijo niño rico mimado. Lo que le faltaba.

Al llegar junto a un grupo de gente, un anciano alto, de largo cabello gris peinado hacia atrás, bigote e impecable traje negro se les acercó con paso majestuoso.

-Ah, aquí está, señor Kuchiki. Esta es Hisana Shirayuki, nuestra mejor crítica literaria. Hisana, este es Ginrei Kuchiki.- Ukitake hizo las presentaciones y Hisana se inclinó levemente, murmurando un quedo "encantada de conocerle". El anciano le devolvió el saludo fríamente, pero antes de que alguien pudiera añadir algo, un cuarto personaje se les unió.

-¡Ah, Byakuya, cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Exclamó Ukitake alegremente.- Esta es Hisana Shirayuki. Hisana, este es Byakuya Kuchiki.

Hisana abrió mucho los ojos y el saludo que iba a pronunciar se le atragantó. El hombre que acababa de llegar era ni más ni menos que aquel al que le había tirado su bebida encima. Byakuya entrecerró un poco los ojos al verla, pero no mostró ninguna otra reacción. Aún se apreciaba una mancha húmeda en su pantalón.

Hisana se mordió el labio inferior. Y pensar que creía que las cosas no podían ir a peor...

* * *

><p>N.A: Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, el apellido de Hisana lo saqué de la zanpakuto de Rukia. Me pareció muy apropiado. El siguiente capítulo se titulará "<em>Soul Society<em>". Hasta la próxima.

P.D: Hay algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas durante un tiempo. ¿Alguien sabe si el disclaimer es obligatorio? Porque en las normas de la web no se menciona, pero sí se dice que esta página es exclusiva para fanfics, y un fanfic por definición no está escrito por el autor de la obra en la que está basado, así que el disclaimer carece de sentido. Pero por si acaso, ni _Bleach_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	2. Soul Society

**Páginas en blanco**

N.A: Vale, sé que dije al menos una vez por semana y ya hace casi tres que no actualizo, pero es que la universidad me está matando (un consejo: si alguna vez os vais a estudiar a un país extranjero, no os preocupéis por la diferencia de idioma y costumbres o por no encontrar vuestra marca de galletas preferida, preocupaos por la burocracia). Además que tengo otra historia que actualizar y varios proyectos de one-shots (pondría información sobre ellos en mi perfil, pero es que me da pereza). Pero como seguro no tenéis ganas de leer mis quejas, adelante con el segundo capítulo de "Páginas en blanco". Gracias a todos los que comentaron; espero que os guste este tanto o más que el anterior.

Capítulo 2: Soul Society

Hisana se despertó al día siguiente más tarde de lo habitual. Se removió perezosamente en la cama, hasta que resultó obvio que no iba a poder volver a dormirse. Lanzó un suspiro cansado y se irguió lentamente. Miró hacia el otro lado de la pequeña habitación que compartía con su hermana. La cama de Rukia estaba ya vacía. Hisana se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

El contraste entre la escasa luz del dormitorio y el brillante sol que entraba por la ventana del salón cocina la cegó momentáneamente. Hisana parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos.

-Buenos días, hermana.- La saludó una voz familiar. Hisana parpadeó un par de veces más y vio a Rukia aún en pijama sentada ante una pequeña mesa cubierta de libros y apuntes. Era casi idéntica a su hermana mayor, salvo que un poco más baja, con el pelo algo más corto y por el color de los ojos, que en vez de ser violetas como los de Hisana eran de un azul tan profundo como el mar. Levantó la cabeza de sus deberes y le sonrió.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Como si hubiera estado despierta hasta la madrugada- lo cual era cierto. Entre unas cosas y otras, había vuelto a casa hasta bien pasada la una de la madrugada.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Hisana suspiró. ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Podría haber ido mejor...- murmuró simplemente.

Rukia entendió que su hermana no quería hablar del tema y no insistió, volviendo su atención otra vez a sus deberes. Hisana fue hasta la nevera para coger una botella de zumo y servirse un vaso. El piso en el que vivían era tan pequeño que apenas necesitó cuatro pasos.

La verdad es que las últimas horas de la fiesta del día anterior habían sido una auténtica tortura. Había tenido que aguantar los continuos sarcasmos e indirectas de Byakuya Kuchiki a cerca de su torpeza durante horas. Hisana entendía que estuviera molesto pero no tenía por qué ser **tan** grosero. Le había pedido perdón, ¿no?

Hisana bebió un largo trago de zumo. Bueno, lo pasado, pasado está. Lo mejor era olvidarlo. Era sábado y hacía un día precioso. El lunes iría a la oficina y todo volvería a la agradable rutina de todos los días.

O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>Las oficinas de la revista <em>Soul Society<em> se situaban en el decimotercer piso de uno de los muchos rascacielos del centro de Tokio. Hisana llegó el lunes por la mañana puntual como siempre, saludó al recepcionista y entró en la oficina. A esas horas la oficina estaba muy tranquila, con los pocos empleados que ya habían llegado aún adormilados tras un fin de semana de descanso.

Hisana fue hasta su escritorio, dejó su bolso a un lado y se puso a trabajar. Todo parecía ir normal hasta que...

-¡Hisana!

La aludida levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una joven menuda y rubia de unos dieciocho años. Era Kiyone Kotetsu, la becaria.

-¿Que sucede, Kiyone?

-El señor Ukitake quiere hablar contigo en su despacho.

Hisana parpadeó. Eso era algo raro, si Ukitake quería hablar con alguien normalmente iba a verlo él mismo en vez de mandarlo buscar.

-¿Te ha dicho por qué?

-No...- La chica hizo un leve puchero.- Sólo dijo que fueras lo antes posible.

Hisana suspiró.- Está bien...

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe. ¿Qué querría ahora?

Llamó a la puerta suavemente. Cuando oyó una voz al otro lado diciendo "adelante" la abrió y...

Para su inmenso horror, delante de Ukitake, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, estaba nada más y nada menos que Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Ah, Hisana. Pasa, pasa- la invitó Ukitake con una sonrisa.

La joven entró con paso vacilante, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. El despacho de Jushiro Ukitake no era muy grande, pero estaba decorado con buen gusto y transmitía una sensación cálida y familiar que parecía haber adquirido de su ocupante. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros, salvo donde estaba la ventana y la puerta, a un lado había dos sillones desgastados, pero cómodos, junto a una mesa baja, y completaban el mobiliario las tres sillas en torno al escritorio amplio y ordenado, el lado izquierdo del cual estaba ocupado por una enorme cesta de mimbre repleta de caramelos. Hisana se sentó en la silla libre al lado de Byakuya, quien no se molestó siquiera en dirigirle una mirada.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar- dijo Ukitake.- Pero lo primero es lo primero: ¿Queréis un caramelo?

Byakuya negó con la cabeza y Ukitake pareció algo decepcionado, pero su rostro volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa cuando Hisana cogió un buen puñado. La chica se llevó uno de cereza a la boca y guardó el resto. Tenía la impresión de que iba a necesitar algo que le levantase el ánimo muy pronto.

-Como ya sabrás, Hisana- empezó Ukitake-, la familia Kuchiki patrocinará nuestra revista a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, Ginrei Kuchiki ha solicitado poder supervisar nuestro trabajo, así que ha elegido a Byakuya como representante de la editorial Kuchiki en nuestras oficinas.

Traducción: quieren vigilar que no despilfarremos su dinero, así que vamos a tener que aguantar a uno de **ellos** metiendo las narices en nuestro trabajo.

Hisana se mordió el labio. La que les esperaba.

-Por lo tanto- siguió Ukitake-, y puesto que Byakuya va a trabajar con nosotros, he pensado en mostrarle las oficinas, y me preguntaba si serías tan amable de venir tú también dado que ya os conocéis.

-Disculpe señor pero, ¿no sería más apropiado que le acompañara Kaien? Es su asistente al fin y al cabo- replicó Hisana intentando sonar educada. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tener que estar cerca de ese hombre.

-Es verdad, pero lamentablemente Kaien está ocupado con otros asuntos y ha tenido que marcharse temprano.

Hisana se mordió el labio otra vez. A saber qué excusa se había inventado Kaien para librarse de ésta. ¿Por qué sería que siempre le tocaba a ella cargar con el muerto?

-Está bien...- Asintió. Para ser sincera, era difícil decirle que no a Jushiro Ukitake. Era demasiado buena persona como para llevarle la contraria.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó el director de la revista, sin darse cuenta de la falta de entusiasmo de su subordinada. Se puso de pie y los otros dos lo imitaron.- Entonces empecemos, hay mucho que ver... Oh, Byakuya, ¿seguro que no quieres un caramelo? ¿No? Vaya... Vamos pues.

Era ya casi mediodía y la oficina estaba en plena efervescencia. Los empleados iban y venían llevando informes y los becarios corrían de un lado a otro haciendo recados. Uno de ellos, un chico bajito de pelo negro cargado con una bandeja llena de cafés que parecía tan pesada como él, tropezó cuando pasaba a su lado y a punto estuvo de tirar todo el contenido de la bandeja por encima del carísimo traje de Byakuya Kuchiki. Por suerte, de alguna manera el chaval consiguió mantener la bandeja estable y sólo algunas gotas de café salieron volando. Byakuya reaccionó rápido y se apartó a tiempo, las gotas del líquido caliente cayeron justo delante de sus zapatos.

-¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo!- Exclamó el chico. Byakuya le lanzó una mirada envenenada que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y otra vez estuvo a punto de caérsele la bandeja.

-No pasa nada, Hanataro- intervino Ukitake con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.- Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿si?

El chaval asintió con la cabeza y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hacia un grupo de trabajadores necesitados de cafeína.

-Es un buen chico, pero algo torpe- comentó Ukitake a la vez que reanudaban su paseo.

-Parece ser algo característico de los empleados de esta oficina- comentó Byakuya mordazmente. Hisana sintió que se enrojecía. "Ya estamos otra vez", pensó.

La primera parada fue en el Departamento de Edición, que dirigía Ukitake personalmente, lo que podría explicar porqué tenía un aspecto tan normal, seguido por el Departamento de Diseño Gráfico y Fotografía, donde tuvieron que despertar a su encargado, uno de los empleados más antiguos de la revista, que roncaba sonoramente sobre su escritorio.

Fue cuando llegaron al Departamento de Administración y Finanzas cuando la realidad del día a día en _Soul Society_ empezó a mostrarse. Un pisapapeles salió volando por la puerta, Hisana y Ukitake lo esquivaron por costumbre, Byakuya por suerte tenía buenos reflejos y el objeto volante no identificado apenas le rozó el pelo. Lo que no pudieron evitar fueron los gritos que siguieron.

-¡Ten más cuidado, cara de mona!

-¡¿A quién llamas cara de mona, chimpancé estúpido?

Quienes discutían tan acaloradamente eran Kiyone la becaria y Sentaro Kotsubaki, el encargado del departamento de Administración y Finanzas. Verlos (y sobretodo oírlos) enzarzarse en una pelea verbal por las más absurda e insignificantes razones era algo que se había convertido en un escenario típico en _Soul Society_. Sin embargo, el motivo de su odio mutuo era algo que permanecía desconocido para todos, incluso para ellos mismos.

-¡Señor Ukitake!- Exclamó Sentaro nada más verlos.- ¡Esta chiquilla incompetente está saboteando mi trabajo otra vez!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Se defendió Kiyone.- ¡La culpa es de ese animal andrajoso!

-Vamos, vamos, calmaos- intervino Ukitake tratando de poner un poco de paz.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Señor, esta mocosa hace todo al revés sólo para molestarme!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Es tu culpa por no hablar claro!

-¡Eres tú la que no entiende cuando se le habla!- Replicó el encargado de Administración y Finanzas, blandiendo un montón de hojas de colores encuadernadas con distintos tipos de anillas.- ¡Te dije que a los reportes de contabilidad en rosa rojizo les pusieras anillas simples, a los de color salmón anillas dobles y que los anaranjados los graparas, y lo has hecho todo al revés!

-¡No es así! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no te aclares con los colores? ¡Para empezar, eso no es rosa rojizo, es rojo rosado! ¡Y eso no es color salmón, es anaranjado, simio daltónico!

-¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces cómo llamas a éste?- Sentaro esgrimió las hojas que él había clasificado como anaranjadas.

-Es color "cerezas en la nieve".

-¡Ese color no existe, te lo acabas de inventar!

-¡Si existe!

-¡No existe!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-Chicos, chicos, vale ya de peleas- intervino Ukitake una vez más. Los dos empleados estaban tan inmersos en su discusión que ni siquiera lo oyeron. Ukitake suspiró y se volvió hacia Hisana.- ¿Te importaría seguir enseñándole las oficinas a Byakuya? Yo tengo que encargarme de esto.

-Eh... Está bien- suspiró Hisana. La verdad, quedarse a solas con Byakuya Kuchiki no le hacía la menor gracia.

Ukitake le sonrió y se apresuró a intentar separar a sus dos belicosos empleados. Se hizo un incómodo silencio y Hisana se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa.

-¿Seguimos?- Maldición, no tenía intención de sonar tan insegura.

Byakuya asintió y echó a andar. Hisana tuvo que apresurarse para poder seguirlo, murmurando un tímido "por aquí".

La siguiente parada fue el Departamento de Informática, a cargo de Marechiyo Omaeda. Hisana no tenía nada contra él, pero la verdad es que no le agradaba en absoluto. Parecía que esta vez Byakuya coincidía con ella, porque su boca se curvó en una levísima mueca de desagrado en cuanto entraron en su despacho. Aunque tal vez fuera por el ambiente sofocante y el olor a cerrado, o por las pilas de bolsas vacías de aperitivos esparcidas de cualquier manera por la habitación, o porque Omaeda estaba leyendo un manga hentai online en vez de hacer su trabajo. O simplemente, porque el gordo y perezoso encargado de Informática no le caía bien a nadie.

¡Y a su derecha pueden ver un encantador Departamento de Relaciones Laborales! Obviamente, Hisana no sonó así de entusiasta cuando abrió la siguiente puerta, pero es que empezaba a sentirse como una guía turística.

Y entonces, dos enormes, mullidos senos se aplastaron contra su cara sin previo aviso.

-¡Hi-sa-na-chaaaan!- Exclamó una voz en su oreja, mientras unos brazos la apretaban más contra el exageradamente abierto y abultado escote de su captora y un intenso olor a perfume caro y alcohol le invadía las fosas nasales.

-¡Me alegro tanto de verte, Hisana-chan! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Cómo fue la fiesta del viernes? ¿Y cómo le va a Rukia? ¿Por qué no te vienes de copas conmigo esta noche y me lo cuentas todo?- La mujer, Rangiku Matsumoto, encargada de Relaciones Laborales, se separó de Hisana justo cuando ésta estaba a punto de desmallarse por falta de oxígeno. Antes de que pudiera responder algo coherente, su amiga fijó su atención en el atractivo hombre que la acompañaba.- ¿Y quién es el chico guapo? ¿Es tu novio?- La sonrisa de Rangiku se hizo más grande y pícara. Tenía las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, obviamente estaba más que achispada.- ¡No me digas que por fin te has estrenado!

-¡Rangiku!- Exclamó Hisana escandalizada, sintiendo que se enrojecía hasta la coronilla. Se deshizo del abrazo de su amiga e hizo las presentaciones de rigor.

-Ooohhh, nuevo jefe, ¿eh?- Comentó Rangiku, mirando a Byakuya como un gato miraría a un pez antes de echarle las zarpas encima. Puso las manos en sus anchas caderas, con lo que su escote se abrió un poco más.- Será un _placer_ trabajar contigo- ronroneó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Byakuya arqueó una ceja y Hisana puso los ojos en blanco. Le caía bien Rangiku, pero cuando estaba bebida se ponía insoportable.

Salían del despacho cuando Ukitake los alcanzó. Byakuya se dirigió a él de inmediato.

-Ukitake, no puedo creer que permitas a tus empleados semejante comportamiento. Consumir alcohol en horario de trabajo es inaceptable, y más a estas horas de la mañana.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que alguien de aquí haya hecho tal cosa- replicó Ukitake.- ¿Quién fue?

-Rangiku- contestó Hisana.

-¿Rangiku? ¿Aquí? ¿Borracha?- Repitió Ukitake, pareciendo muy sorprendido- Qué extraño... Normalmente, los lunes ni siquiera se molesta en venir.

Byakuya abrió mucho los ojos. Hisana reprimió una risita; era la primera vez que lo veía expresar tanto asombro y la verdad era que la cara que puso no tenía precio.

El resto del día siguió sin más incidentes, a parte del evidente desdén que mostraba Byakuya por el comportamiento excesivamente libertino de su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Hisana volvió a su casa agotada, la arrogancia de ese hombre era algo que le atacaba los nervios. Le extrañó un poco que Rukia aún no hubiera llegado, pero estaba tan cansada que simplemente se dejó caer en su cama con un libro en la mano.

Al cabo de un par de horas oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz inusualmente alegre de su hermanita exclamando: -¡Hola! ¿Estás en casa, nee-san?

Hisana sonrió para sí y salió a saludarla.

-Hola, Rukia, ¿qué tal las clases?

-¡Bien!- Contestó la adolescente. Definitivamente, se la veía muy contenta, y Hisana no tuvo que esperar para saber por qué.- Una chica de mi clase me invitó a dar una vuelta con sus amigas. Hablamos mucho y paseamos juntas. Fue divertido.

-Es genial que estés haciendo nuevos amigos, Rukia- dijo Hisana con una sonrisa. Se sentía realmente feliz por ella. A las dos les costaba relacionarse, Hisana era demasiado tímida y Rukia era muy introvertida, casi fría si no se la conocía bien. Había tenido una pandilla de amigos en primaria, pero había perdido contacto con casi todos: la familia de uno se había mudado a Estados Unidos, otro se había cambiado de colegio y al tercero lo habían mandado a un internado. El único que le quedaba de aquella época era Renji, era un buen chico pero Hisana se alegraba de que Rukia encontrara más amigos.

-¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas todo?- preguntó. Su hermanita asintió con entusiasmo y ambas se sentaron a la mesa, una enfrente de la otra, y Rukia no perdió un segundo en empezar su relato.

-La chica esa de clase se llama Orihime Inoue, es muy simpática y agradable aunque algo rara; tendrías que ver las cosas que se trae para almorzar. Me presentó una amiga suya, Tatsuki Arisawa, que está en el equipo de kárate del instituto. Creo que me gustaría ir a clases de kárate, Tatsuki dice que son gratuitas par los estudiantes, sólo tendría que comprarme el uniforme- añadió Rukia algo insegura.

La sonrisa de Hisana adquirió un tinte triste. Las dos sabían que su situación económica dejaba mucho que desear. Cierto era que Hisana tenía un buen trabajo, pero hacía apenas un par de años que lo había conseguido. A su familia nunca le había sobrado el dinero, su padre tenía una pequeña librería y su madre era trabajadora social, pero les daba para vivir. Cuando murieron, se quedaron casi sin nada. Tuvieron que dejar la casa en la que habían vivido como una familia e instalarse en aquel diminuto apartamento. Hisana encontró un trabajo de camarera y otro en una librería, pero ganaba muy poco y entre sus dos trabajos y la universidad apenas dormía y con frecuencia tenía que dejar a Rukia con Nanao o con la familia de Renji. Incluso pensó en...

No, no iba a recordar eso ahora, era todo parte del pasado. Ahora podía cuidar de Rukia, podía estar a su lado siempre que la necesitara. Ya no era una niña, pero tampoco era una adulta. Necesitaba a su hermana mayor, su única familia.

Hisana sonrió tiernamente. -Es una buena idea, te vendrá bien hacer algo de deporte. ¿Me cuentas más cosas sobre tus nuevos compañeros?

La cara de Rukia volvió a iluminarse, y continuó hablando sobre los más destacables especímenes de su clase. Hisana la escuchaba con atención, dejando que sus palabras borrasen todo sentimiento negativo de su mente.

* * *

><p>-Adelante.<p>

Byakuya Kuchiki abrió la puerta del despacho de su abuelo, lo había llamado diciendo que quería verlo en cuanto terminase su primer día en _Soul Society_. Su abuelo le indicó que se sentase y fue directo al grano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido tu nueva oficina?

Byakuya pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-Es... Distinta a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

-Entiendo.- ¿Era imaginación suya, o el bigote de su abuelo ocultaba una leve sonrisa?- En _Soul Society_ siempre han tenido una manera de hacer las cosas un tanto... peculiar. Incluso en los tiempos en los que Genryusai Yamamoto la dirigía nunca sabías qué podías encontrar.

Byakuya reprimió una mueca. **Ahora sí** estaba seguro de que su abuelo encontraba la situación muy divertida. Podría haberle avisado de lo que le esperaba.

No importaba, aún ahora que sabía dónde se había metido, no iba a echarse atrás. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Además, ya iba siendo hora de que alguien pusiera orden en aquella casa de locos.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación, el teléfono del escritorio del anciano sonó con un agudo timbrazo. Ginrei descolgó y contestó. Escuchó un momento a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea y Byakuya pudo notar que su expresión, pese a seguir pareciendo tan fría y falta de emoción como siempre, se ensombrecía gradualmente. Su abuelo le lanzó una mirada rápida que Byakuya entendió de inmediato. Se puso de pie, hizo una leve inclinación y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, aún alcanzó a oír algunas palabras de su abuelo, llenas de fría cólera, dirigidas a quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono:

-Creía que ya había dejado bien clara mi posición a cerca de su oferta.

La puerta se cerró, amortiguando los sonidos del despacho. Tampoco es que a Byakuya le interesara la conversación, ya tenía suficiente con sus responsabilidades como para estar al tanto de los negocios de su abuelo.

Volvió a su apartamento, se sirvió una copa de coñac y se dejó caer en un mullido sofá. Podría haber seguido viviendo el la mansión de su familia, pero le gustaba la tranquilidad y soledad que le proporcionaba tener su propio piso.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a pensar en Hisana. No había esperado volver a verla, y no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo. Se había sentido atraído por ella en la fiesta, si, pero ahora iban a trabajar juntos, por lo que cualquier posibilidad de una relación quedaba descartada. Y después de que le tirara una copa de champán encima (a propósito, estaba seguro) tal vez fuera mejor así.

Byakuya se pasó una mano por la cara. Necesitaba descansar algo; ese había sido un día muy largo, y tenía la impresión de que ese era sólo el comienzo.

* * *

><p>N.A: Bueno, hasta aquí la historia era más bien una introducción, en el siguiente capítulo ya empezará a ponerse más interesante. He de decir que este capítulo me ha costado un poco, más que nada porque no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona una oficina, así que si me he dejado algún departamento o algo avisad, ¿vale? Aunque de todas formas, ya desde el principio tenía pensarlo hacer el lugar de trabajo de Hisana lo más excéntrico posible, así que no estoy muy segura de que importe que quede realista...<p>

Oh, y por si a alguien le siente curiosidad por el color ese de "cerezas en la nieve", parece ser que existe de verdad (sí, va en serio). Como compensación por el retraso, contaré una anécdota. Hace un par de años mi madre me regaló un esmalte de uñas de dos colores, uno naranja claro que se aplicaba como base, para luego añadir el segundo color, un rojo brillante semitransparente. Como resultado, quedaba una especie de brillante rojo anaranjado (o naranja rojizo, como queráis llamarlo). Obviamente, lo probé enseguida, al día siguiente fui a clase y una amiga mía un poco (bastante) pija, al verme las uñas exclamó: "¡oh, ese color es cerezas en la nieve! ¡Lo vi en una revista!". No hace falta decir que me quedé con cara de WTF.

Próximo capítulo: "Puntos de presión". ¡Hasta pronto! (O eso espero).


	3. Puntos de presión

**Páginas en blanco**

N.A: Lo sé, lo sé, cada vez tardo más en actualizar. ¿Los motivos? Los de siempre: demasiados deberes, falta de tiempo, de ganas, de motivación, de inspiración... Y suma y sigue. Además, que estuve escribiendo el capítulo 6 (muy propio de mí, empezar las cosas por el final, o por el medio en este caso). Sólo puedo decir que siento haber tardado tanto.

Gracias a Makiko-maki maki, Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji y KByakuya por comentar el capítulo anterior, en especial a Makiko-maki maki que fue la única que me aconsejó sobre el disclaimer (al final, he decidido pasar de él; odio repetir las cosas, sobre todo cuando es algo que sabe todo el mundo). Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Capítulo 3: Puntos de presión

-¡Ha reducido los descansos a sólo veinte minutos cada dos horas!

-¡Nos obliga a trabajar!

-¡Ha quitado la máquina de dulces!

-¡Nos obliga a trabajar!

-¡Da miedo!

-¡Nos obliga a trabajar!

-¡No nos deja hacer fotocopias a color!

-¡Ni jugar a videojuegos en el trabajo!

-¡Ni leer fanfics!

-¡Nos obliga a trabajar!

Hisana se frotó las sienes. Las quejas de sus compañeros comenzaban a darle jaqueca. ¿Por qué, oh Dios, por qué tenían que irle a ella con estas cosas? ¡Cómo si fuera culpa suya!

Reprimió un suspiro de cansancio. No hacía siquiera dos semanas que Byakuya Kuchiki había empezado a trabajar en _Soul Society_ y ya había puesto patas arriba el orden natural de la oficina. Y teniendo en cuenta que el orden natural de la oficina era ya de por sí un auténtico caos, eso era mucho decir.

Y ahora, allí estaban todos reunidos en el área de descanso de la oficina, dando rienda suelta a su descontento. Hisana respiró hondo e intentó razonar con sus compañeros una vez más.

-Sé que estamos pasando por muchos cambios últimamente, pero tiene que haber alguna forma de que podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Tal vez si intentáis razonar con él...

-Ya lo he intentado, pero no me hizo caso- se quejó Rangiku.- Y eso que usé la CEPCCHHCC.

Hisana se sintió enrojecer. La CEPCCHHCC (o Camisa Especial Para Convencer a Cualquier Hombre de que Haga Cualquier Cosa) era una prenda tan escotada que incluso a Rangiku le parecía escandalosa. Y como su nombre indicaba, sólo se la ponía cuando realmente quería convencer a un hombre de que hiciera cualquier cosa que ella quería. Hasta ahora, el único con el que no había funcionado era Ukitake.

-Igual es gay- comentó Sentaro.

-Tiene que serlo, es la única forma de que un hombre rechace a una mujer tan sexy como yo- exclamó Rangiku, cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus enormes pechos.

-Entonces deberíamos mandar a Ayasegawa- sugirió Omaeda.

-¡Ni hablar!- Protestó Yumichika Ayasegawa, el recepcionista de _Soul Society_.- Sé que soy irresistible, pero prefiero a las mujeres.

Varios de los presentes emitieron sonidos de incredulidad. Yumichika les lanzó una mirada muy poco hermosa.

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamó Kiyone.- ¡Hagamos huelga! ¡Plantémonos con tiendas de campaña delante del edificio!

-Eso no serviría de nada, estúpida- replicó Sentaro.

-¡¿A quién llamas estúpida, cara de simio?

-¡Callaos ya los dos!- Los cortó Rangiku antes de que empezaran otra de sus famosas peleas.- Tenemos un asunto importante que tratar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este tirano que nos han endosado?

-¿No crees que estáis exagerando un poco?- Intervino Hisana tímidamente.- Entiendo que no estéis contentos con él, pero llamarlo tirano es demasiado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Rangiku la miró horrorizada.- Es demasiado estricto, no tiene sentido del humor, no nos deja hacer nada divertido… ¡Nos obliga a trabajar! ¿Qué parte de eso te parece normal?

Hisana suspiró y se levantó.

-Sea lo que sea lo que decidáis, no quiero meterme.

-Pero Hisana- se quejó Rangiku una vez más-, ¡nos obliga a trabajar!

Hisana decidió ignorarla. No quería tener nada que ver con lo que fuera que decidieran. Así que dejó a sus compañeros de trabajo arreglárselas solos. Y después de mucho hablar, discutir y pelear, eligieron la que parecía la opción más madura.

Decidieron hacerle la vida imposible a Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>Aquel no era su día.<p>

Primero, nada más llegar a la oficina, el encargado de seguridad (Iba o algo así, no recordaba bien su nombre) prácticamente lo había asaltado ofreciéndole entrar en una especie de club que había formado. Además de haber estado molestándolo durante cerca de media hora, tenía la maldita manía de acercársele demasiado. Lo que quizás se explicaba debido a que las oscurísimas gafas de sol que siempre llevaba no le dejaban ver bien. De hecho, Byakuya nunca lo había visto sin ellas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lleva gafas de sol dentro de un edificio, en pleno otoño, y en un día nublado como aquel?

Luego, nada más encender su ordenador para ponerse a trabajar, el maldito trasto se apagó de golpe. Después de varios intentos fallidos de hacerlo funcionar, decidió mandar llamar a Omaeda. El gordo encargado de informática estuvo examinando el ordenador el tiempo suficiente para llenarle el teclado de manchas de grasa y el suelo de su ahora no tan pulcra oficina de migajas de patatas fritas, para acabar concluyendo que el problema era un virus. Y cuando le preguntó cuánto tardaría en arreglarlo, Omaeda empezó a soltar un discurso ininteligible en jerga informática, del que Byakuya sólo sacó en claro que "pasaría más tarde a echarle un vistazo" pero que "le llevaría tiempo". Omaeda salió casi corriendo de la oficina (más que nada, porque la mirada asesina que le lanzó su superior era ya lo suficientemente terrible sin que supiera que había sido el mismo Omaeda el que le había metido el virus al ordenador) y Byakuya se vio obligado a seguir con su rutina diaria sin ordenador. Tendría que empezar a traer el suyo al trabajo, al menos hasta que el de la oficina estuviera arreglado. Podría mandar a alguien a buscarlo, pero no se iba a molestar en pedir un favor, y desde luego no iba a perder el tiempo yendo él mismo.

Y ahora, acababa de descubrir que esa borracha de Matsumoto había "olvidado" otra vez los reportes que le llevaba solicitando desde hacía una semana. Y por si fuera poco, cuando había ido a su despacho, se encontró con montañas de papeleo sin hacer y ni el menor rastro de vida. Parecía que Rangiku había decidido que su trabajo no era tan importante como su "sueño de belleza". Otra vez. Por qué ese desastre de mujer aún no había sido despedido, era algo que Byakuya no podía entender.

Byakuya cerró los ojos, intentando contener su frustración. Esta vez no iba a dejarla irse de rositas. El problema era que no sabía cómo localizarla. Después de meditar a cerca de ese pequeño inconveniente, decidió preguntar en la recepción.

Yumichika Ayasegawa levantó la cabeza cuando lo vio acercarse y le indicó con un gesto que esperara un momento. Byakuya frunció el entrecejo. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. El recepcionista devolvió su atención al teléfono que sostenía con el hombro, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas limándose las uñas.

-¿Qué te estaba contando...? ¡Ah, sí! Como te decía, ¿te puedes creer que el muy cretino me llamó "maricón"? No puedo creer que se refiriera a _mí_ con una palabra tan poco hermosa... No, hombre, no, no digas tonterías. ¿Cómo iba a darle un puñetazo? Me habría dañado mis perfectas manos- se examinó los nudillos, como si el simple hecho de mencionarlo pudiera provocarle la más leve contusión en su perfecta piel. Se encogió de hombros y añadió:- Simplemente, le rompí cuatro costillas con una palanca.

Byakuya frunció aún más el entrecejo. Era evidente que Ayasegawa no estaba ocupado con una llamada de trabajo. Abrió la boca para recordarle la política de llamadas personales en el trabajo, pero el recepcionista no le dejó pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Espera un minuto- dijo, antes de devolver su atención otra vez al teléfono.- Perdona, ¿qué decías? ¿A las ocho? Imposible. Tengo cita en el estilista a las seis... Pues no, la verdad es que queda bastante cerca... ¡Claro que necesito más de dos horas! Una belleza como la mía necesita tiempo... ¡¿Qué estás insinuando con eso, Ikkaku? No creas que...

El repentino pitido que vino del teléfono hizo que Yumichika se callara. Levantó la vista, para descubrir que Byakuya había pulsado el botón de fin de llamada. Una vena palpita peligrosamente en su frente, y una de sus cejas temblaba de ira contenida.

-Las llamadas personales no están permitidas desde los teléfonos de la oficina- siseó, su voz vibrando con una leve nota de furia.

Sin embargo, Yumichika, lejos de parecer intimidado, se lo quedó mirando y de pronto, preguntó:

-Oye, ¿a qué peluquería vas?

Byakuya se quedó tan sorprendido que por un momento olvidó su ira.

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes el pelo muy bien cuidado, incluso más que el mío- señaló el recepcionista con una nota de celos en su voz.- ¿A qué peluquería vas? Porque no doy encontrado una digna de tocar mi hermoso cabello- explicó, haciendo ondear su pelo con una mano.

Byakuya se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo y centrarse en lo que lo había traído allí.

-Localiza a Matsumoto. Dile que como no se presente aquí enseguida, la echaré a la calle.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?- Se quejó Yumichika, pero Byakuya le lanzó tal mirada que esta vez Ayasegawa no se atrevió a replicar nada más.

Byakuya se dio la vuelta y volvió a su despacho, a un ritmo más enérgico del que pretendía, pero tenía que liberar todo el estrés que estaba acumulando de algún modo. A su espalda, en cuanto se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Yumichika descolgó el teléfono. Marcó un número antes de continuar con la importantísima tarea de limarse las uñas.

-¿Ikkaku? Como te estaba diciendo...

* * *

><p>Hisana se quedó mirando la montaña de papeleo que acababa de aterrizar en su escritorio. Frunció el entrecejo y miró a la persona que había traído tan desagradable vista ante ella.<p>

-¿Otra vez?

Kaien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Byakuya está obsesionado con el poner al día el papeleo- levantó una hoja y le echó un vistazo sin mucho interés.- Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos papeleo que hacer. ¿Sabes que hay algunos documentos que llevan años por aquí acumulando polvo?

Para ser sinceros, a Hisana no le interesaba.

-Mi trabajo es escribir artículos, no rellenar papeleo.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así. Hay que ayudar a los compañeros de trabajo, ¿no?

-Pues no he visto que tu ayudes mucho que digamos...

-¡¿Eh? ¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡He repartido el papeleo a partes iguales entre los dos!

Hisana bufó. La definición de Kaien de "igual" no siempre correspondía con la del diccionario.

-Si te quedaras un poco más en la oficina, podrías cubrir más trabajo y acabaríamos antes.

-¡Ni hablar!- Exclamó Kaien escandalizado.- La última vez que llegué tarde a casa Miyako casi me castra.

-¡La última vez que llegaste tarde a casa fue porque te habías ido de juerga!- Replicó Hisana. Llevaban teniendo la misma discusión todos los días desde hacía semanas y empezaba a cansarse. Desde que había entrado a trabajar en _Soul Society_, se había quedado a hacer horas extra varias veces, pero desde que Byakuya Kuchiki había llegado, no pasaba un solo día en el que no surgiera algo que la hacía quedarse en el trabajo más de lo necesario. Llevaba varios días sin dormir lo suficiente, apenas tenía tiempo para pasar con Rukia, y empezaba a sentir el agotamiento calando sus huesos y afectando su humor.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kaien pudiera contestar, Byakuya se les acercó con cara de no estar de muy buen humor.

-¿Dónde está Ukitake?- Preguntó bruscamente.

-Vaya, buenos días a ti también, Byakuya- replicó Kaien. Byakuya le lanzó una de sus tan famosas miradas asesinas, aunque Kaien estaba ya tan acostumbrado que no le hizo efecto. La razón era que, poco después de su llegada a _Soul Society_, su viejo compañero de clase había empezado a incitar a los demás trabajadores de la oficina a que lo tutearan. Y cuando Byakuya había ido a quejarse a Ukitake, lo que éste le había dicho era que no veía cuál era el problema, ya que Soul Society era como una gran familia, y ahora que Byakuya formaba parte de ella, lo correcto era que lo trataran como uno más.

No hace falta decir que Byakuya no estaba muy contento con eso.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Ukitake apareció en ese justo momento, con el abrigo aún puesto y una enorme bolsa de plástico en la mano. Byakuya lo llamó sin perder un segundo, y cuando se acercó le preguntó, con toda la cordialidad de la que fue capaz en su estado de ánimo (que no era mucha) dónde había estado.

-Comprando caramelos- contestó Ukitake, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- ¿Queréis uno?

Hisana y Kaien cogieron un buen puñado cada uno. Byakuya, como siempre, declinó la invitación. Hisana consideró por un momento el apiadarse de él y decirle que la única forma de que dejara de insistirle con los caramelos era precisamente que cogiera unos cuantos, pero bien mirado, no le había pedido ayuda.

Byakuya se llevó a Ukitake a parte, pero mientras se alejaban aún pudo escucharlo quejarse de Rangiku. Otra vez. Hisana se preguntó hasta cuando pensaba seguir insistiendo en el tema, al fin y al cabo, Ukitake siempre le quitaba importancia con frases del tipo "no seas tan estricto, es un poco despreocupada, pero es buena chica, ya se le pasará". Lo cierto es que parecía ser que "alguien" había establecido una apuesta sobre quién era capaz de irritar más a Byakuya Kuchiki, y no era una sorpresa que el primer puesto se lo estaban disputando Rangiku y Kaien. Hablando de ese otro elemento...

Ya se había escabullido. Hisana suspiró, le echó una mirada resignada a la montaña de papeleo en su escritorio y se frotó las sienes. Eso le pasaba por andar despistada. Sería mejor que empezara a trabajar ya, le esperaba un día **muy** largo...

* * *

><p>Hisana se echó hacia atrás en su silla, estirándose para desentumecerse los músculos. Se había hecho ya muy tarde, y no quedaba nadie en la oficina. Hisana apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se frotó la nuca. Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, pero tenía que acabar lo que estaba haciendo antes de volver a casa.<p>

Justo en ese momento, la familiar melodía de su móvil empezó a sonar. Hisana lo cogió y vio que era Rukia quien la llamaba. Sintió una descarga de preocupación. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-¿Rukia?- Preguntó nada más descolgar, su voz teñida con una nota de ansiedad.

-Nee-san, ¿dónde estás?- Le contestó su hermana desde el otro lado de la línea. Parecía molesta.

-En el trabajo, he tenido que quedarme porque...

-¿Otra vez?- La interrumpió Rukia.- ¡Prometiste que me ayudarías con mi redacción de Literatura!

Hisana se sintió palidecer. Era verdad, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Lo siento, Rukia. Te prometo que mañana...

-¡Llevas toda la semana diciendo lo mismo! ¡Y tengo que entregarla mañana!

Hisana se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se frotó la frente con su mano libre.

-Lo siento- repitió. No se le ocurría que más decir.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Lo que pasa es que te preocupas más por tu trabajo que por mi!- Gritó su hermana de pronto.

-Rukia, eso no...- empezó Hisana, pero Rukia colgó sin darle tiempo a terminar.

Hisana se quedó mirando el móvil un momento, antes de tirarlo en la mesa. Apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y enterró el rostro en ellos, suspirando.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Rukia tan cabezota? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era por ella? Desde que sus padres habían muerto se dejaba la piel trabajando día tras día sin descanso para poder cuidar de ella. Siempre, siempre, siempre...

No, no siempre. Hisana sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras se hundía en el pasado, y sus hombros temblaron en un llanto silencioso. No siempre había podido ser una buena hermana, y por eso quería compensarla, pero no podía. No podía darle un hogar completo, no podía darle la familia que necesitaba. Era tan inútil...

-¿Hisana?

Alzó la mirada, sobresaltada. De pie, a apenas unos metros, estaba Byakuya Kuchiki. Se había puesto un abrigo largo y una bufanda de color blanco plateado, y llevaba un maletín de cuero marrón en la mano.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó.

-No, no es nada- reaccionó por fin Hisana, frotándose los ojos. Había creído que estaba sola en la oficina.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no fue capaz. Podía sentir cómo Byakuya la observaba. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a hablar.

-Es tarde, es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

-Aún no, tengo cosas que hacer- replicó ella sin mirarlo.

-Pueden esperar hasta mañana.

Hisana se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos se enlazaron, gris contra violeta, y un extraño silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

Entonces, Hisana se levantó, y como un autómata, recogió sus cosas, se puso su abrigo y agarró el bolso, para luego dirigirse al ascensor. Byakuya fue tras ella.

El silencio se mantuvo mientras el ascensor descendía. Hisana aún podía sentir sus ojos grises clavados en ella. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la planta baja cuando Byakuya rompió el silencio.

-Déjame llevarte a casa.

Hisana alzó la vista, para bajarla de inmediato al ver que él la seguía mirando.

-No hace falta. Cogeré el metro.

-Es más rápido en coche.

Hisana cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

-No hace falta que...

-Insisto- la interrumpió él con firmeza.

Hisana suspiró. No estaba de humor para discutir.

-Está bien...

Ya habían llegado a la planta baja, así que Byakuya pulsó el botón para el aparcamiento. El silencio volvió a envolverlos, y Hisana se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, Byakuya la condujo hasta su coche y le abrió la puerta. Hisana no sabía mucho de coches, pero estaba segura de ese era un modelo nuevo y muy caro. Se sentó en el lado del copiloto, mirando ausente al frente mientras Byakuya cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al lado del piloto. En cuanto se hubo puesto el cinturón, le preguntó dónde vivía, y Hisana le respondió automáticamente, sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

Byakuya arrancó el coche y maniobró para salir del aparcamiento. Cada poco, no podía evitar desviar la vista de la carretera un momento para fijarse en la joven sentada a su lado. Mantenía las manos en el regazo y miraba por la ventana, pero Byakuya se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Las luces de las farolas de la calle iluminaban el interior del coche a ratos, dibujando sombras cambiantes, y el ruido del tráfico resaltaba en el silencio en el que estaban sumidos, pero Byakuya alcanzó a oír un leve suspiro, casi un sollozo, escapando de sus labios, y pudo ver una solitaria lágrima resbalando por su mejilla antes de que se llevara rápidamente una mano a la cara.

No sabría decir qué fue lo que le llevó a actuar así, pero en un impulso desvió el coche de su ruta y buscó un lugar en donde aparcar.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- Preguntó Hisana con aire ausente al sentir que el vehículo se detenía. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un aparcamiento, y no cerca del bloque de edificios en el que vivía como esperaba. Se volvió hacia el hombre sentado a su lado, que miraba al frente con el entrecejo fruncido. Iba a preguntarle por qué se habían detenido allí, pero él se le adelantó.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?- Hisana parpadeó confundida. Byakuya se volvió finalmente hacia ella, y Hisana sintió como si sus ojos la atravesaran, con tanta intensidad que parecían quemarle el alma. Apartó la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- Repitió Byakuya, su voz un poco más suave ahora.

-Si...- Tartamudeó Hisana, mirando fijamente sus manos.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, estoy bien- respondió Hisana, esta vez con un poco más de seguridad, pero seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Byakuya frunció el entrecejo.

-Hisana, mírame.

La joven alzó la cabeza a regañadientes, sus ojos ascendiendo despacio del suelo al volante, y de ahí a la chaqueta de Byakuya y su cuello hasta llegar finalmente hasta su rostro. Intentó mantenerle la mirada, pero no pudo. Sus ojos quemaban demasiado.

-Mientes- dijo él simplemente. Hizo una pausa, pero como Hisana no dijo nada Byakuya volvió a hablar.- Dime por qué.

Hisana cerró los puños sobre su regazo. Aquello había sonado como una orden, y no se sentía nada inclinada a obedecer.

-No es nada. Estoy bien.

Aún podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, como dardos de fuego atravesándola.

-Mientes- repitió. Hizo una otra corta pausa y añadió:- Hisana, puedes confiar en mí. Si hay algo que pueda...

-No es asunto tuyo- lo cortó Hisana, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Respiró hondo y dijo más calmada:- No es nada, de verdad.

Intentó mirarlo a los ojos una vez más, y otra vez apartó la mirada.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Hisana podía sentirlo sobre sus hombros, amenazando con aplastarla, y alrededor de su garganta, a punto de estrangularla. O quizás eran las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

-Soy una mala persona- murmuró sin darse cuenta. Byakuya frunció más el entrecejo.

-Eso no es verdad, Hisana.

Ella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se veían llenos de dolor y culpa.

-Sí lo es. Soy una mala persona.

-No Hisana. No lo eres- Byakuya negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero entonces ella estalló.

-¡No puedes saberlo! No me conoces. No lo entiendes, no podrías entenderlo.

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta, y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Cuando mis padres murieron... yo tenía sólo diecisiete años. Aún no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, ni siquiera había acabado el instituto, y... y...- Un sollozo la interrumpió. Ocultó el rostro en sus manos.- Me dejaron sola. Totalmente sola. Con una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar. Yo no quería eso, no quería tener tantas responsabilidades, no quería...- Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció en sollozos convulsos, lágrimas resbalando entre sus dedos.- Estuve a punto de abandonarla... Soy su hermana, me necesitaba, y yo pensé en abandonarla, en entregarla a los servicios sociales y arriesgarme a que la mandaran lejos de mí, con una familia que quizás la maltrataría, y hubiera sido culpa mía...

No pudo continuar. Las lágrimas no la dejaban. Sentía como si el mundo a su alrededor se desmoronara, y sólo quería desaparecer...

Entonces, dos fuertes brazos la rodearon, atrayéndola en un firme, pero cálido abrazo. Hisana jadeó de sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta de que era Byakuya quien la estaba abrazando. La estrechó contra sí con delicadeza, y Hisana, sintiéndose de pronto más segura y protegida de lo que se había sentido en años, rompió a llorar contra su pecho, dejando salir las lágrimas que contenía desde no sabía cuánto tiempo. Byakuya le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, mientras sus sollozos iban descendiendo en intensidad hasta que se convirtieron en quedos jadeos ahogados contra sus ropas.

-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó Byakuya tras unos minutos de silencio.

Hisana se apartó un poco de él y agitó la cabeza en un gesto ambiguo. Puede que hubiera desahogado su tristeza, pero seguía estando muy cansada, y sentía la cabeza embotada, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Byakuya le cogió la barbilla con dos dedos y le hizo alzar el rostro hacia él. Sus ojos se enlazaron; los violetas de Hisana, enrojecidos e hinchados, y los grises de Byakuya, llenos de tranquilidad, firmeza y... ternura. Hisana creyó por un momento que se estaba imaginando cosas, pero lo cierto era que había un leve brillo dulce en aquellos ojos usualmente fríos.

-¿Estás mejor?- Repitió Byakuya. Esta vez, Hisana asintió. Permanecieron así varios minutos, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Byakuya rompió el contacto visual, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Te llevaré a casa- dijo, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Hisana se quedó mirándolo mientras arrancaba el coche. Tenía la impresión de que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo, y bajó la vista a sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo.

El resto del camino transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio. Cuando se detuvieron frente a su bloque de edificios, Hisana abrió la puerta del coche, pero se mantuvo sentada unos segundos. Entonces, se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias- murmuró quedamente, antes de levantarse, cerrar la puerta y correr hacia el portal del edificio. No miró atrás, pero si lo hubiera hecho habría visto que la expresión estoica de Byakuya se suavizaba, y que se quedaba donde estaba hasta que la joven hubo desaparecido dentro del edificio.

Hisana subió lentamente las escaleras y atravesó un oscuro, estrecho pasillo hasta su puerta. Cuando la abrió, fue recibida por el brillo anaranjado de una única lámpara, que iluminaba la habitación con un fulgor tenue, proyectando las sombras de los objetos sobre las paredes.

Apenas hubo entrado, su hermana se giró en el sofá en el que había estado sentada.

-¿Rukia...?- Preguntó Hisana. Podía ver sus ojos enrojecidos, y se preguntó si le habría pasado algo. Nunca antes la había esperado despierta hasta tan tarde.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Rukia se levantó y se echó en sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Lo siento...- La oyó susurrar entre sollozos.- No quería gritarte... Es que... Es que te echaba de menos... Lo siento, nee-san...

Hisana cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole el pelo suavemente.

-Tranquila, no importa- la estrechó aún más fuerte, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.- Todo va bien...

* * *

><p>N.A: Me parece que Rukia me quedó un poco OOC, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que las circunstancias de su vida son diferentes al canon. Primero, porque al tener al soporte emocional de una familia no ha tenido que madurar tan rápido, y segundo porque en esta historia <strong>realmente<strong> tiene quince años, en vez de solo aparentarlos, al fin y al cabo en el manga tiene como cien años.

Y dentro de poco empiezo a tener exámenes, así que no sé cuándo voy a actualizar, aunque espero poder acabar otro capítulo antes de Navidad. Aunque no me hagáis mucho caso...

Próximo capítulo: "Un viaje inolvidable".


	4. Un viaje inolvidable

**Páginas en blanco**

N.A: ¡Feliz Navidad! (mira el calendario) Oops, creo que me he retrasado un poco. Tres semanas, al parecer. Bueno, da igual. Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones (yo conseguí comerme las doce uvas, ¡yay!) Sé que había quedado en subir este capítulo antes, pero entre los exámenes y que Navidad es una época malísima para concentrarse en mi casa, se me acabó pasando el tiempo rapidísimo.

Bueno, gracias a KByakuya y a Makiko-maki maki por comentar; y aquí va el cuarto capítulo, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 4: Un viaje inolvidable

Si por ella fuera, Hisana hubiera evitado a Byakuya Kuchiki para el resto de sus días.

Aquella noche había estado demasiado cansada para pensar con claridad, pero cuando se había despertado al día siguiente, se había dado cuenta de pronto de lo incómodo de su situación. ¿Cómo iba a poder trabajar ahora después de aquello? No podría volver a mirar a Byakuya sin recordar el ridículo que había hecho. Y a saber cómo la trataría él... Debía de pensar que era tonta, o débil, o una loca...

La suerte pareció sonreírle al principio, porque Byakuya pasó el resto de la semana encerrado en su despacho o de una reunión a otra, y a la semana siguiente estuvo fuera por un viaje de negocios. La distancia y el hecho de que al parecer Byakuya no le había contado a nadie lo de aquella noche (Hisana se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza si lo hubiera hecho) fueron calmándola poco a poco y consiguió relegar aquel episodio de su vida a un rincón oscuro de su cerebro junto a muchos otros momentos vergonzosos que nunca debían ver la luz del día.

Pero como cabría esperar, las cosas no duran eternamente y Hisana tuvo que enfrentarse de nuevo a la presencia de aquel hombre que se había convertido, desde su punto de vista, en una fuente inagotable de humillaciones. Y todo empezó un buen día en el que Ukitake se le acercó con una sonrisa enorme.

-Hisana, tengo buenas noticias. Va a haber una convención en Hong Kong, con varios escritores y representantes de editoriales invitados, y la dirección te ha elegido para que vayas de corresponsal de la revista y escribas un artículo, con todos los gastos pagados. ¿Qué te parece?

Hisana sonrió ilusionada, los ojos brillantes de excitación. Nunca había podido salir del país y el trabajo sonaba realmente bien.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo es?

-Dentro de dos semanas, salís el viernes a primera hora y volvéis el domingo por la noche, así que si ves que estás muy cansada a la vuelta no hace falta que vengas el lunes.

-Gracias, es muy amable...- Hisana iba a seguir agradeciéndole pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Ukitake había usado el plural.- ¿Quién más va a venir?

-Byakuya, lo mandó su abuelo como representante de la editorial Kuchiki... Hisana, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida.

-No, no, estoy bien- Trató de disimular Hisana. Tragó saliva y se levantó deprisa, casi tirando la silla al suelo.- ¿Me disculpa un momento? Tengo que...

Dejó la frase sin acabar y prácticamente corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí abrió el grifo y se echó agua por la cara. El frío cortante la calmó un poco, y contempló su reflejo en el espejo con las manos aferradas al borde del lavabo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a pasar tres días con él? ¡No iba a poder aguantarlo! Era demasiado para sus nervios...

Aunque quizás estaba exagerando. Quizás Byakuya se había olvidado de aquel incidente. Y tal vez tendría muchas reuniones y no lo vería mucho. Además, se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña. No podía huir eternamente, tenía que ser madura y afrontar sus miedos. Si Byakuya la trataba como a una tonta o una loca tampoco es que eso fuera a matarla, ¿verdad?

Hisana respiró hondo y volvió a pasarse las manos húmedas por la cara y el cuello. No era para tanto, se dijo. En el instituto se había acostumbrado a que se rieran de ella y lo había superado. Bueno, casi. Seguía dándole pánico hacer el ridículo, y parecía volverse especialmente torpe delante de Byakuya. Pero ya no estaba en el instituto, ¿verdad?

Se secó las manos y la cara, repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba exagerando, que no era para tanto. Si seguía así, igual acababa creyéndoselo.

* * *

><p>Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que a Hisana le hubiera gustado. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, era ya el viernes señalado y se encontró a sí misma yendo de un lado a otro del diminuto apartamento revisando una y otra vez que no le faltara nada.<p>

Sentada a la mesa y con una taza de té en la mano, Rukia observaba su ir y venir con ojos aún velados por el sueño. Se había empeñado en despertarse antes de lo que debía para despedirla, y de vez en cuando respondía entre bostezos cuando su hermana le preguntaba cosas como si había visto su cepillo (que ya había guardado), si sabía dónde estaban sus zapatos (que ya se había puesto) o cuando le decía (por cuarta o quinta vez, Rukia ya había perdido la cuenta) que si pasaba algo no dudara en llamarla.

Y así, después de asegurarle de que no le hacía falta nada (en un tono de tranquila-no-voy-a-quemar-la-casa-ya-soy-mayorcita), ambas hermanas se dieron un beso de despedida y Hisana arrastró su maleta escaleras abajo, y justo cuando salía del portal llegó Kaien en su coche. Como buen caballero que era cuando se lo proponía, le cogió la maleta y la guardó en el maletero para llevarla luego al aeropuerto. Al principio, Hisana había pensado en ir en transporte público, pero la esposa de Kaien, Miyako, que era una buena amiga suya, insistió en prestarle a su marido como chófer. Kaien obviamente no tuvo el valor de negarse.

Llegaron al aeropuerto a la hora prevista y sin incidentes. Kaien la dejó en la entrada, donde Byakuya ya la esperaba. Apenas la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y entró en el edificio con Hisana detrás.

Estaba muy, muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que viajaba en avión y lo observaba todo con ojos como platos. Si Byakuya se dio cuenta o no de su excitación, no lo demostró. Se limitó a guiarla por el aeropuerto, primero cuando facturaron las maletas y después a través del puesto de seguridad, con la calma indiferente de quien ya ha pasado por la misma situación cientos de veces. En cuanto encontraron la puerta por la que deberían embarcar, Byakuya se dirigió a un bar cercano, pidió un café y se sentó a leer el periódico. Hisana se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer exactamente. No la había invitado a sentarse, de hecho, apenas había dicho un par de palabras desde que se habían encontrado, y la situación se estaba haciendo **muy** incómoda, al menos para ella, porque no había forma de saber qué pensaba Byakuya. Así que se sobresaltó bastante cuando lo oyó hablar desde detrás del periódico.

-¿No vas a sentarte?

-¿Eh? Ah, si, claro.

Se sentó en el borde de la silla frente a él. Jugueteó un poco con sus dedos. Pensó en pedir algo de beber, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tomar nada. Sacó un libro que se había guardado en el bolso e intentó centrarse en la lectura, pero le fue imposible. Levantó la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver a Byakuya dar un sorbo a su taza y pasar la página. Hisana observó el periódico tras el que estaba oculto. ¿La estaba ignorando? No, no, él siempre era así de frío y distante... Bueno, excepto _aquella_ noche. Nunca hubiera esperado que fuera tan... cálido. O tierno o considerado. No le pegaba. Tal vez por eso no lo había mencionado. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Quizás ya se había olvidado de aquel incidente.

Curiosamente, ese pensamiento en vez de aliviarla le resultó ofensivo. Se confiesa con él en un momento de debilidad ¿y él lo olvida así como así? ¿Ni siquiera tenía la amabilidad de preguntarle si ya estaba mejor?

A Hisana le entraron ganas de tirarse del pelo. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Otra vez. Se puso de pie y murmuró algo sobre ir a dar una vuelta. Byakuya no le contestó.

La siguiente media hora se le hizo interminable. Hisana estuvo dando vueltas de un lado a otro viendo tiendas, mirando a cada poco su reloj. Cuando por fin fue la hora de embarcar, casi salta de alegría.

Su primer viaje en avión fue un trayecto corto y cómodo. Entre Tokyo y Hong Kong hay como una hora de vuelo, y viajaban en primera clase (tendrían que ir en clase turista, pero por lo que había oído Byakuya se había empeñado en que no estaba a su altura y había pagado la diferencia de precio de su bolsillo), así que Hisana salió del avión sintiéndose más relajada de lo que estaba al subir, aunque un poco mareada.

Cogieron un taxi hasta el hotel. Hisana tuvo que contenerse para que su mandíbula no se desencajara por el asombro. Era un edificio enorme y elegante, con una amplia recepción y grandes ventanales por los que entraba la luz tibia que anunciaba la llegada del invierno. Su habitación era más grande que el piso en el que vivía, con una cama el doble de ancha y mullida y un pequeño balcón que daba al mar.

Hisana se tendió un momento a descansar. Byakuya tenía una reunión y no lo vería hasta la noche, así que decidió salir a comer algo y luego pasar la tarde paseando.

Después de una pequeña parada en un restaurante de comida rápida de esos que están por todas partes, dio varias vueltas por los alrededores, observando los altos edificios y las animadas calles llenas de gente. Al cabo de un par de horas empezó a cansarse de andar por ahí sola y decidió volver al hotel, aunque fuera solo para descansar un momento antes de volver a salir. Se perdió un poco, pero al final pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero con el tiempo justo para prepararse antes de la cena. Tampoco es que fuera a ir muy colocada, pero es que quería llamar a Rukia antes de que se hiciera tarde.

Su hermana también acababa de llegar de dar un paseo, pero bien acompañada por su pandilla de amigos. Hablaron durante un buen rato y antes de colgar Rukia le prometió que la llamaría al día siguiente, cuando volviera a casa después de ir al cine con sus amigos. Hisana sonrió, contenta de que por una vez se estuviera divirtiendo, y después de coger una chaqueta y su bolso salió de su habitación. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa para despejarse un poco, pero seguía vistiendo informal. Por suerte para ella, había venido como observadora y sólo tenía que pasar desapercibida, justo como a ella le gustaba, no como aquella fiesta a la que la arrastró Ukitake.

Justo acababa de llegar a la recepción cuando una voz conocida, pero no la que esperaba, la llamó.

-¡Hisana!- Se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para que cierta persona a la que hacía mucho que no veía la atrapara en un abrazo asfixiante que casi le rompe las costillas, mientras su rostro era presionado contra un par de enormes senos.

-¡Me alegro tanto de volver a verte, Hisana!- Exclamó una aguda voz femenina.

Hisana agitó los brazos, tratando de llamar la atención de su captora sobre el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. La mujer debió darse cuenta, porque la apartó un poco de sí, sujetándola por los hombros.

-¡Oh! ¿Estás bien, Hisana?- Preguntó, sus grandes ojos marrones muy abiertos.

-Sí... estoy... bien... Nel...- jadeó Hisana. Lamentó decirlo al instante. Neliel Tu Oderschvank (más conocida entre sus amigos y fans como Nel Tu) sonrió de nuevo y le dio otro de sus famosos "abrazos rompehuesos".

-¡Yay! ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!

Hisana aguantó como buenamente pudo. Entre Nel y Rangiku a veces se sentía como un osito de peluche.

Había conocido a Neliel poco después de empezar a trabajar en _Soul Society_. Nel acababa de publicar su primer libro, una novela infantil de aventuras, y de alguna forma que no recordaba un ejemplar había llegado a manos de Hisana. La historia la había fascinado por completo y escribió una crítica muy positiva; fue de los primeros artículos que escribió y que le ganaron la fama de tener un gran olfato para descubrir nuevos talentos, porque aquella novela se convirtió pronto en un éxito de ventas y Nel no tardó en ser conocida como una de los mejores autores de literatura infantil y juvenil de Japón. Hisana tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla en un evento como aquel y de inmediato se hicieron muy amigas. Nel tenía una personalidad abierta, alegre y cordial que de alguna forma se complementaba perfectamente con el carácter más tímido e introvertido de Hisana.

En cuanto Nel dejó de asfixiarla y ambas intercambiaron las preguntas de rigor a cerca de su salud y familia, Hisana abordó un tema del que quería hablar con ella desde hacía un tiempo. Había leído su última novela y le había preocupado notar algo diferente, como si la magia que normalmente acompañaba a sus palabras se estuviera tambaleando.

-Si, lo sé- suspiró Nel.- La verdad es que me estoy sintiendo poco inspirada últimamente. Creo que me voy a tomar una temporada de descanso después de la gira por Estados Unidos que tengo programada para la próxima primavera- Hisana asintió con un gesto de empatía, intentando buscar algo que decir, pero no hizo falta. Lo mejor de Nel era que nunca podía pasar mucho tiempo triste.- ¡Oh, ya sé ! ¿Y si cenamos juntas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo mucho que contarte. ¿Qué te parece?

Hisana dudó un momento. En principio, había quedado con Byakuya para cenar, pero aún no había aparecido ni había tenido noticias suyas en todo el día, y no quería quedarse en vestíbulo esperándolo como una tonta cuando seguramente estaba en una reunión. Y de todas formas, aún si se presentaba, ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Iba a pasar toda la cena en silencio, sin prestarle la menor atención, como en el aeropuerto? No, no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Hisana sonrió a Nel.

-Claro, me encantaría que cenásemos juntas.

De todas formas, no es como si Byakuya la fuera a echar de menos.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente prometía ser radiante en todos los sentidos. En el cielo sólo se veían algunos jirones de nubes que no lograban ocultar la luz tenue del sol y desde el mar soplaba una suave brisa. Hisana se despertó sintiéndose como nueva, aunque le costó más que de costumbre levantarse. Aquella cama era demasiado cómoda y calentita como para abandonarla fácilmente. Por fin, después de media hora de dar vueltas y de oír el despertador pitar cada diez minutos, consiguió de alguna forma reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para levantarse. Caminó aún adormilada hacia el cuarto de baño, se duchó, se vistió y tras un buen desayuno en el bar del hotel, se sintió ya perfectamente preparada para un largo día de trabajo.<p>

La convención tenía lugar en aquel mismo hotel y Hisana no tuvo problemas para orientarse, sin dejar de tomar notas de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hacía el mediodía, se sirvieron varias mesas con aperitivos, y justo cuando Hisana acababa de servirse un bocadillo y un vaso de agua se fijó en algo que le llamó la atención. Cerca de donde estaba había un grupo de sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda, todos desocupados salvo uno, en el que dormitaba un hombre de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años, vestido con vaqueros y camisa a cuadros.

Hisana sonrió para sí. He ahí otro rostro familiar. Se acercó en silencio al hombre dormido en el sillón, se inclinó a la altura de su oreja y...

-¡Stark!

El hombre se cayó de su asiento. Hisana se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar reírse mientras el hombre la miraba desde el suelo, parpadeando con aire adormilado.

-Hisana...- Dijo al fin, al parecer ya lo suficientemente despierto como para reconocerla. Hisana le sonrió.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Stark.

El hombre gruñó algo parecido a un saludo y se volvió a acomodar en su sillón, cerrando los ojos. Hisana se sentó frente a él, sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando conoció a Stark no era más que una pobre estudiante que de alguna forma se la arreglaba para estudiar, trabajar, cuidar a su hermana pequeña y colaborar en la revista de la Universidad, todo a la vez, y él era ya un escritor consagrado. Por algún motivo, había accedido a que aquella revista universitaria le hiciera una entrevista, y había recaído en Hisana el honor de llevarla a cabo, más que nada porque los estudiantes que tenían más experiencia en ese campo estaban todos en el último año y demasiado preocupados por sus propios futuros como para centrarse en nada más. Hisana no había hecho una entrevista nunca antes, y a los nervios de la primera vez se sumaba el hecho de que siempre le habían encantado las novelas de C. Stark. Los días previos al que habían señalado para la entrevista los pasó en constante agitación. Hasta Rukia, que por aquel entonces tenía diez años, le tuvo que decir que "se calmara y dejara de comportarse como una loca fangirl".

No fue capaz, por cierto. Así que llegó a la entrevista temblando como un flan y casi sin poder articular una palabra, y el hecho de que el hombre en cuestión pareciera a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento no ayudaba nada. Pero cuando acabaron y Hisana estaba a punto de irse, pareció despertar de golpe y, con un brillo inteligente en los ojos que no hubiera creído posible cinco minutos antes, le dijo:

-Espero que la próxima vez estés más relajada. No te he mordido, ¿no?

Hisana se pasó el resto del día con las mejillas rojas.

Pero lo cierto era que aquella primera experiencia de su carrera periodística le había valido de mucho. Volvió a ver a Stark un par de veces después de empezar a trabajar en _Soul Society_; para su sorpresa, se acordaba de ella, y acabó cogiéndole confianza, incluso diría que tenían una relación amistosa. De hecho, cuando hacía poco había vuelto a entrevistar a Stark por encargo de Ukitake, se había atrevido a pedirle un autógrafo, cosa que llevaba deseando desde los quince años.

Hisana le daba un mordisco a su bocadillo, aún sonriendo y perdida en sus recuerdos, cuando alguien más pareció pensar que Stark ya había dormido lo suficiente. Como una centella, la forma menuda de una niña pasó a su lado y le lanzó al hombre una patada en el estómago. Stark se encogió sobre sí mismo de dolor, mientras la niña le gritaba:

-¡Vamos, arriba, holgazán!

-¡Lylinette! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Eso ha dolido!- Se quejó Stark, aún frotándose su dolorido estómago.

Lylinette, una chiquilla delgada de no más de doce años vestida con ropas de chico, le respondió con un puñetazo, para luego tirarse sobre él y zarandearlo sin piedad mientras le gritaba lo inútil y vago que era.

Hisana se los quedó mirando sin saber si intervenir o no. Ya conocía a la ahijada de Stark, y sentía una profunda simpatía por la chica a pesar de su mal carácter. Lylinette había tenido que irse a vivir con él después de que su padre, policía y amigo de la infancia de Stark, muriera en acto de servicio. Su madre había fallecido de cáncer cuando era muy pequeña y no tenía más familia, así que su padrino la acogió. Y formaban una pareja muy extraña, por cierto él siempre tan tranquilo y ella tan hiperactiva (por lo que Hisana había oído, Lylinette había sido siempre así, las pérdidas sufridas en su corta vida al parecer no eran la causa de su agresiva personalidad como muchos pensaban). Cómo podían soportarse, y más aún convivir juntos, era algo que nadie entendía, pero Hisana pensaba que tal vez era precisamente porque eran tan diferentes que se complementaban a la perfección, además de que los dos eran personas bastante solitarias.

Lylinette pareció aburrirse por fin de torturar a su padrino, y lo dejó quejándose de sus magulladuras para saludarla. Quizás era por tener una hermana bastante más joven, pero a Hisana siempre se le habían dado bien los niños, y Lylinette no era una excepción. Aunque no pasó mucho hasta que la chica comenzó a criticar a Stark.

-Oye, que sigo aquí- dijo al fin. No solo Lylinette no dejaba de ponerlo verde sino que hablaba tan fuerte que no lo dejaba dormir.

-¡Cállate!- Le espetó la niña.- ¡Tú deberías estar escribiendo en vez de vaguear por ahí!

-Es cierto- intervino Hisana con interés-, oí que ibas a publicar una nueva novela.

-No a este ritmo- masculló Lylinette.

Stark se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Tengo hasta Noviembre para acabar el borrador.

Hisana parpadeó.

-Stark, estamos a Noviembre.

Stark volvió a caerse de su asiento.

-¡Cómo! ¿Tan pronto?

-Te dije que te espabilaras y no lo dejaras todo para el último momento- dijo Lylinette con cierto placer malsano.

Stark no la oyó. Había sacado una libreta y un bolígrafo de un bolsillo y se había puesto a escribir como si le fuera la vida en ello, murmurando incoherencias para sí. Hisana y Lylinette se limitaron a ver el espectáculo masticando tranquilamente sus aperitivos.

Estaban acabando cuando otro personaje conocido entró en escena.

-Hisana.

Se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre. De pie, justo a su lado, estaba Byakuya. Hisana sintió un escalofrío. Había algo en él hoy, un brillo de acero en su mirada, que lo hacía parecer más frío y distante que de costumbre.

-Oh, hola Byakuya- Hisana trató de sonreírle, pero despedía un aura tan oscura que no fue capaz, así que intentó refugiarse en las formalidades.- Estos son Coyote Stark...

-Sólo Stark- intervino el escritor, sin levantar la cabeza de sus notas. Hisana pudo por fin sonreír un poco. Al parecer a Stark no le gustaba su nombre, y cuando una vez le había preguntado por qué no se lo cambiaba, él se la había quedado mirando y le había dicho solamente: "¿Tienes idea del papeleo que tendría que rellenar?"

-... y Lylinette Gingerback- la niña lo examinó de arriba abajo y torció los labios con evidente desagrado.- Este es Byakuya Kuchiki.

-¿Kuchiki, como la editorial?- Stark había alzado por fin la cabeza, los ojos brillando con esa chispa de inteligencia que le hacía parecer una persona totalmente diferente. Byakuya asintió, manteniéndole la mirada sin parpadear.- Recuerdo que les envié un manuscrito cuando estaba empezando a escribir. Aún estoy esperando a que me contesten.

-Recibimos cientos de manuscritos al año. No todos son lo suficientemente buenos como para ser publicados por nuestra editorial- contestó Byakuya en su más frío y arrogante tono.

La atmósfera se había vuelto muy tensa. Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente a los ojos y parecían a punto de lanzarse al cuello del otro, en todos los sentidos. Hisana se movió inquieta en su asiento y decidió intentar romper el hielo.

-Eh... Esto... ¿Me buscabas, Byakuya?

Él no reaccionó de inmediato, pero de pronto se giró y comenzó a caminar, diciendo una única palabra:

-Ven.

Hisana se quedó un momento paralizada por su extraña actitud, pero se excusó y lo siguió. Byakuya guardó un terco silencio hasta que llegaron a un pasillo solitario y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Casi le espetó. Hisana parpadeó.

-¿Cómo?

-Te he preguntado dónde estabas- repitió él en un siseo de ira contenida. Al ver su desconcierto, elaboró más.- Anoche. Íbamos a cenar juntos. Te estuve esperando cerca de diez minutos y no apareciste.

Hisana no sabía si reír o enfadarse. ¿Sólo la había esperado diez minutos? ¿Y por qué lo decía como si lo hubiera dejado plantado durante horas?

-Me encontré a una amiga y fuimos a cenar juntas- explicó al fin, optando por intentar ser diplomática.

-Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado- replicó él en el mismo tono helado.- No toleraré semejante comportamiento anárquico.

Hisana no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Tampoco es que fuera para tanto.

-¿No estás exagerando un poco?- Preguntó, intentando no sonar maleducada. Byakuya torció los labios.

-Estamos aquí por trabajo, no para socializar. Si no puedes entender eso, tendré que informar a Ukitake de tu falta de profesionalidad.

Y con esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes pasos.

Hisana sintió que la mandíbula se le desencajaba. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber de que iba todo eso? Vale, quizás tendría que haberlo avisado, pero no era como para montar una escena. Además, ¿no fue él el que la estuvo ignorando todo el día? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Hisana se sintió enrojecer de ira y quiso gritarle un par de cosas, pero ya se había ido. Sin ganas ya de hablar con nadie, subió hasta su habitación para ahogar su rabia contra la almohada.

* * *

><p>La tarde siguió con el horario previsto, pero Hisana aún se sentía malhumorada por su encuentro con Byakuya. En un momento dado encontró la forma de escabullirse un rato. Necesitaba aire fresco después de pasar todo el día encerrada. Salió a la amplia terraza del hotel, que daba al mar oscurecido por el ocaso, y caminó a paso lento. Estaba cansada y el recuerdo de su discusión con Byakuya aún la molestaba. ¿Y si tenía razón? No, no estaba exagerando, se dijo. Y tampoco es que tuviera que darle explicaciones, al fin y al cabo él había venido para representar a su editorial y ella a escribir un artículo para la revista. No, no tenía que rendirle cuentas.<p>

Pero eso no hacía que no se siguiera sintiendo mal por lo que dijo.

En eso estaba pensando cuando se detuvo de golpe. A pocos metros, mirando al mar con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, estaba precisamente la persona en la que estaba pensando. Hisana intentó evitarlo, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Hisana...

Cerró los ojos un segundo y se volvió hacia él, esperando otra reprimenda, pero se sorprendió al ver que de su rostro había desaparecido todo rastro de ira.

Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y Hisana avanzó un par de pasos, insegura. Byakuya permaneció con la vista en el mar, y Hisana había empezado a considerar el intentar escabullirse de nuevo cuando por fin habló.

-Tal vez me sobrepasé un poco antes.

Hisana se lo quedó mirando. ¿Era eso una disculpa?

-No pasa nada, debería haberte avisado de que no iba a ir- dijo antes de darse cuenta.

Byakuya se volvió hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Hisana se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-Entonces supongo que deberíamos olvidar el asunto.

Hisana volvió a mirarlo. Su expresión se había suavizado, y se miraron un momento a los ojos antes de que Byakuya se girara de nuevo hacia el mar. Hisana sonrió levemente. Tal vez no era tan mala compañía después de todo. Se apoyó en la barandilla y ambos se sumieron en un confortable silencio.

Hisana respiró hondo, observando el mar de la bahía de Hong Kong. Una suave brisa jugaba con su pelo y ropas y el cielo se oscurecía rápidamente, dándole al paisaje una luz tenue, un aire de misterio que lo envolvía todo en un manto de serenidad, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

De pronto, un suave "clic" la devolvió a la realidad. Levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Byakuya bajaba su móvil.

-¿Qué...?

Byakuya se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado y le enseñó el teléfono. Le había sacado una foto cuando estaba distraída. Hisana miró sorprendida su propia imagen: los párpados un poco entornados, su blusa flotando a su alrededor, insinuando las líneas de su cuerpo, su cabello meciéndose levemente como una halo alrededor de su cabeza, y una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la que no había sido consciente. Levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con que Byakuya la miraba intensamente. Se sonrojó, e intentó disimular frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No está bien que saques fotos a los demás cuando están distraídos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque...- Hisana se calló. La verdad es que no se le ocurría una buena razón. Jugueteó un poco con sus dedos y al final añadió:- Es que nunca salgo bien en las fotos...

Byakuya arqueó una ceja.

-En esta has salido bastante bien.

Hisana levantó la mirada con recelo, sospechando que se estaba burlando de ella, pero en sus ojos sólo vio sinceridad. Se mordió el labio. No sabría decir por qué, pero que él tuviera una foto suya se le hacía muy incómodo.

-Es igual, bórrala- dijo al final, intentando mantener la apariencia enfadada, y preguntándose por qué se sentía como si su estómago hubiera empezado a hacer volteretas.

Byakuya se la quedó mirando con esa expresión analítica tan suya.

-Esta bien- dijo por fin. Presionó un par de teclas y volvió a mostrarle la pantalla del móvil, en la que ahora se podía ver un mensaje de "¿Desea borrar este archivo?". Byakuya presionó el botón de OK, y el mensaje cambió a "Archivo borrado".

-¿Así mejor?

-Sí, gracias- respondió ella. Hubiera jurado que Byakuya había sonreído, pero no estaba segura, porque casi de inmediato se volvió hacia el mar. Hisana lo miró mientras contemplaba las grises aguas. Se lo veía... calmado. Sin rastro de aquel aire tenso y autoritario que parecía acompañarlo siempre. Hisana volvió a sentir aquella sensación extraña en el estómago. Acababa de recordar la primera vez que lo vio, y lo fascinada que se había sentido por aquellos ojos tan intensos...

Byakuya se volvió hacia ella de pronto y Hisana se giró hacia el mar, intentando disimular que lo había estado observando. Como cabía esperar, él no se dejó engañar.

-¿Sucede algo, Hisana?- Preguntó en un tono muy cortés que apenas dejaba entrever una nota de diversión.

-No, no. ¿Porqué lo dices?- Tartamudeó ella. Dios, en momentos como ese de verdad deseaba ser tan buena actriz como Rukia.

-Te has puesto roja- contestó él, y a Hisana casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Su voz había sonado _muy_ cerca de su oreja.

-Eh... Es que... Es que...- Hisana tragó saliva. Casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su olor se mezclaba con la brisa marina, creando una fragancia imposible de describir. ¿Y por qué se había vuelto tan difícil pensar?

Entonces, sintió una leve presión en sus hombros. Byakuya la hizo girarse para quedar cara a cara y apoyó dos dedos en su barbilla, haciéndola alzar el rostro suavemente. Hisana contuvo la respiración. Estaba realmente **muy** cerca.

Byakuya la observó atentamente, apartando unos mechones que el viento había arrastrado hacia su cara. Hisana sintió un leve estremecimiento cuando sus dedos rozaron su mejilla como por accidente. Podía sentir su respiración en el rostro, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia y entonces...

Sonó el teléfono.

Hisana se sobresaltó y buscó frenéticamente en su bolso, apartándose de Byakuya, y en cuanto encontró el móvil se lo llevó a la oreja.

-¿Si? ¡Oh! ¡Hola Rukia! ¿Va todo bien? ¿Si? ¿Yo? No, no estoy bien, no es nada... Espera un segundo- se volvió hacia Byakuya.- ¿Me disculpas un momento?- Él asintió y Hisana le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de alejarse hablando animadamente con su hermana.

Byakuya la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista y volvió a apoyarse sobre la barandilla mirando al mar. Sacó su móvil, y buscó en la galería de fotos. Hisana le había pedido que borrara la que le había sacado, pero no dijo nada de la copia que había hecho.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras acariciaba la imagen de la joven, deseando que fuera real, recordando la sensación de tenerla cerca de él cuando sus labios casi se tocaron...

* * *

><p>N.A: Wow, creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.<p>

Nel y Stark siempre fueron mis Arrancar preferidos. Los echo tanto de menos… :'(

Próximo capítulo: De familia y viejos amigos.


	5. De familia y viejos amigos

**Páginas en blanco**

N.A: Uh... Me da vergüenza actualizar después de tanto tiempo... De veras que lo siento, pero este capítulo me tenía atascada. Y eso que quería publicarlo pronto porque estaba muy, muy emocionada de que esta historia consiguiera el doble de comentarios de los que tenía en el capítulo anterior. Al menos, estaba tan falta de ideas con este capítulo que pasé al siguiente, así que el capítulo 6 lo tengo casi acabado. Espero poder actualizar más pronto la próxima vez.

Gracias a Makiko-maki maki, AryaKuchiki, kusajishi-chiru, Any-chan15, Chi002, DWHJ S.M.P.A.A, KByakuya, Chappy-Kurosaki, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen y Kasumi por comentar. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo en compensación por la espera :)

Capítulo 5: De familia y viejos amigos

El resto de aquel memorable fin de semana pasó sin más sucesos dignos de mención, si no se cuenta que la cena del sábado estuvo amenizada por los ronquidos de Stark, que se había quedado dormido sobre su plato, y a Lylinette no se le ocurrió mejor idea que, en vez de despertarlo como siempre hacía, se puso a dibujar con rotuladores de colores en su cara, ante las miradas mitad escandalizadas mitad divertidas del resto de personas en el restaurante. A parte de eso, todo fue normal.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron en una agradable rutina. Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron y quedaron atrás, dejando un regusto amargo en las hermanas Shirayuki. En esa época la falta de familia se hacía dolorosa; aunque en _Soul Society_ se celebraba cada año una fiesta de Navidad que compensaba en parte su soledad, no era lo mismo que cuando sus padres vivían.

Pero toda melancolía que pudieran traer esos días quedó pronto olvidada con la llegada de otra importante fecha, apenas unas semanas después.

-¡Nee-san, despierta!

Hisana parpadeó aún adormilada para encontrarse con el excitado rostro de su hermana a apenas unos centímetros del suyo. Rukia le sacudió un poco los hombros.

-¡Vamos, despierta! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Su cerebro aún iba un poco lento y estuvo a punto de contestar no, pero entonces lo recordó. Hisana sonrió.

-Claro. Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, y se puso a revolver su ropa en busca del atuendo perfecto para pasar su decimosexto cumpleaños. En teoría tendría que ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, pero aquel era un día especial. Rukia sabía que no tenían mucho, así que lo que pedía cada año por su cumpleaños era que pasaran el día juntas. Y como por aquella época no tenía exámenes y siempre había sido una buena estudiante, si su cumpleaños no coincidía con un fin de semana Rukia se ponía convenientemente enferma y, respaldada por su hermana mayor y tutora legal, se saltaba ese día de clase.

Así que esa mañana fría de enero Rukia la acompañó al trabajo. Ya había ido varias veces, sobretodo cuando Hisana había empezado a trabajar allí (en aquella época, Rukia era ya lo suficientemente mayor para insistir en que no necesitaba niñera, pero no lo bastante como para que Hisana se sintiera segura dejándola sola), y había pasado a ser algo así como la mascota de la oficina. Ukitake la trataba como si fuera su hija, y Kaien, como si fuera su sobrina favorita. Así que ir de visita a _Soul Society_ se había convertido para Rukia en el mejor regalo que pudiera desear.

Y no hace falta decir que los empleados de _Soul Society_ estaban más que encantados de tener una excusa para estar de juerga.

-¡Rukia-chan!- Gritó Rangiku, saltando sobre la pobre chica nada más verla para apresarla en uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos. Parecía que esa era la única razón por la que se había dejado ver por la oficina antes de las diez y (relativamente) sobria.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia-chan! ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿Dieciséis? ¡Ya eres toda una mujer! Dentro de poco empezarás a salir con chicos, y a ir a fiestas, y a beber alcohol, y...

-¡No me gusta el alcohol!- Protestó Rukia, intentando quitársela de encima. Nunca había sido ni tan paciente ni tan tímida como su hermana.- Las fiestas son demasiado ruidosas, y todos los chicos que conozco son idiotas.

-Oh, ya cambiarás de opinión. Ven, tengo un regalo para ti- la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia su despacho. Hisana, insegura de que fuera una buena idea dejar a su hermana sola con Rangiku (tanto por la personalidad de la adolescente como por la de la supuesta adulta) las siguió.

Ya en el despacho de la encargada de Relaciones Laborales, Rangiku empezó a rebuscar entre montañas de papeleo, apartando de cualquier modo carpetas, botellas de sake, prendas de ropa y todo tipo imaginable de artículos femeninos, haciendo volar todo por encima del hombro para que fueran a parar a alguna de las varias pilas de objetos que llenaban aquella caótica habitación. Rukia y Hisana se quedaron mirando a una prudente distancia, esquivando algún que otro objeto de vez en cuando, hasta que Rangiku se alzó triunfante con dos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo a rayas rosas y violetas y un entusiasta "¡Lo encontré!"

Rangiku le tendió los paquetes a Rukia, que los cogió con cierto recelo (bien justificado, todo hay que decirlo). Abrió el primero, que resultó ser un set de maquillaje, y se lo quedó mirando en blanco.

-¿No crees que es super ideal?- Exclamó Rangiku con los ojos brillantes.- Te enseñaré a maquillarte. Estarás monísima con un toque de sombra de ojos azul o violeta, algo de pintalabios color cereza y tal vez...

-Pero si no me gusta maquillarme...

-Tonterías, a todas las chicas les gusta.- Ambas hermanas intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. En momentos como ese se sentían como bichos raros.- Pero bueno, ¿por qué no abres el otro?

Rukia retiró el papel del otro paquete. Dentro, había un pequeño pedazo de tela.

-¿Es un pañuelo?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Qué va!- Contestó Rangiku.- Es un top. ¿No es adorable?

Hisana se puso roja, y Rukia parecía estar a punto de hacerle tragar la minúscula prenda a Rangiku, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de improviso.

-Oh, así que ya llegó la cumpleañera, ¿eh?

Era Kaien, que al parecer acababa de llegar porque aún no se había quitado el abrigo, pero antes de que pudieran saludarlo Rangiku le golpeó en la cabeza con un archivador. Kaien soltó una maldición.

-¡¿A qué ha venido eso? !

-No se entra en el cuarto de una dama sin llamar a la puerta- lo regañó Rangiku.

-Primero, esto es un despacho, no tu cuarto. Y segundo, tú no eres una dama.

Rangiku volvió a golpearlo.

Cuando la ira de la mujer finalmente se redujo un poco y decidió tener la suficiente misericordia como para dejarlo ir sin más daño, Kaien salió del despacho refunfuñando, seguido de Hisana y Rukia (a la que Rangiku tuvo que recordar que se llevara sus regalos porque casi se los "olvida"). Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente del Departamento de Relaciones Laborales, Kaien se volvió hacia Rukia y le revolvió el cabello con una de sus grandes manos.

-Bueno, ¿cuantos cumplías?

-Dieciséis- respondió ella, quitándose su mano de encima con aire irritado y peinándose con los dedos.

-¿Oh, de verdad? Que vieja eres ya- volvió a revolverle el pelo y Rukia volvió a apartar su mano, molesta. Kaien rió suavemente y añadió:- Por cierto, te traje esto de parte de Miyako.- Sacó un paquete de su cartera envuelto en papel azul cielo, Rukia casi se lo arrancó de las manos y lo abrió con mucho más entusiasmo que los regalos de Rangiku. Era un cuaderno de dibujo nuevecito y una caja de lápices de colores.

-¡Gracias!- Le sonrió Rukia.

-Me alegro de que te guste- Kaien le devolvió la sonrisa y, para el inmenso desagrado de la adolescente, volvió a revolverle el cabello.

Rukia le apartó la mano con un golpe de su nuevo cuaderno, y Hisana observó divertida cómo los dos empezaban una amistosa pelea. Estaba feliz de poder ver a su hermana sonreír.

* * *

><p>Byakuya entró en la oficina un par de horas más tarde de lo habitual. Había tenido que asistir a una reunión con su abuelo a primera hora y lo que más deseaba era descansar un rato, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Y como si la reunión no hubiera sido lo suficientemente agotadora, al salir de la sala se encontró con que lo esperaba nada más y nada menos que Yoruichi Shihoin. No aguantaba a esa mujer. Pero su madre y ella habían sido muy amigas desde pequeñas y Yoruichi se había convertido en algo así como su tía; sobretodo después de que sus padres murieran se había empeñado en ser su "figura materna", si bien a su peculiar manera.<p>

Así, apenas había salido de la sala de reuniones cuando una figura oscura se abalanzó sobre su espalda, y un par de enormes senos se apretaron contra su nuca. Byakuya se la quitó de encima lo mejor que pudo antes de reconocerla.

-¡Tú!

-¿Es esa forma de saludar a una vieja amiga, pequeño Byakuya?- Rió Yoruichi cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Vestía un traje oscuro y camisa de un brillante naranja, elegante y provocativa a la vez como siempre. Pese a su edad, se mantenía en perfecta forma, su piel oscura conservaba una tersura natural y su cabello violáceo no mostraba la menor cana. Nadie que no la conociera hubiera imaginado que tenía más de 30 años.

-Yoruichi Shihoin; ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Byakuya en el tono más frío que pudo, el que usaba para dejar a sus subordinados temblando de miedo, pero esta vez sólo hizo que la mujer sonriera aún más.

-¿Cómo? ¿No puedo visitar a mi sobrino favorito de vez en cuando? ¿O es que te preocupa que una chica como yo te robe la corbata? Como cuando eras pequeño y te cogía tu cinta para el pelo y te enfadabas tanto, ¿te acuerdas? Te ponías taaan mono...

Byakuya le lanzó su mejor mirada asesina, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en aquel demonio de mujer, que simplemente lanzó una carcajada. Intentó tragarse su irritación e ignorarla, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse Yoruichi simplemente lo siguió a paso ligero.

-¿No tienes una empresa que dirigir?- Preguntó bruscamente, sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros.

-Puede. Pero no es tan divertido como molestarte- Byakuya cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar que aquella molesta mujer no existía. Era evidente que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, pero Yoruichi sólo sonrió más y se colgó de su brazo.

-Ooohhh, no me digas que te he enfadado- dijo, haciendo un falso puchero. Byakuya se la sacudió de encima, dejando a un lado sus maneras de caballero.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Yoruichi Shihoin.

Yoruichi chasqueó la lengua.

-Aguafiestas- murmuró. Se encogió de hombros y añadió:- Está bien, iré al grano. ¿Sabes dónde se ha metido Ginrei? Me llamó diciendo que quería hablar conmigo después de la reunión, pero no lo he visto.

Byakuya frunció un poco el entrecejo. Su abuelo había estado aún más ocupado de lo normal los últimos meses. Insistía en que no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero Byakuya podía ver que había algo que le preocupaba.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera interrogarla sobre lo que sabía, la secretaria de Yoruichi, una joven menuda de origen chino un par de años mayor que él, se les acercó apresuradamente.

-¡Señora Shihoin! El señor Kuchiki pregunta si podría ir a verlo a su despacho.

Yoruichi rodó los ojos.

-¿Ya estamos con los formalismos, Soi-Fong? ¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que me llames Yoruichi?

La secretaria se sonrojó y murmuró algo ininteligible. Yoruichi se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Byakuya.

-Bueno, me alegro de haberte visto después de tanto tiempo- se giró y agitó una mano mientras se alejaba, seguida de Soi-Fong.- ¡Hasta pronto, pequeño Byakuya!

Byakuya evitó las ganas de contestarle que si por él fuera, no volvería a verla en su vida, y salió del edificio lo más rápido que pudo, no fuera que se encontrara con más personas molestas.

Ahora, ya en _Soul Society_, estaba empezando a pensar que por una vez no se vería envuelto en las excentricidades de sus compañeros de trabajo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban comiendo tarta. Eso era raro. Bueno, más que de costumbre. Fuera lo que fuera, Byakuya esperaba escabullirse en su oficina antes de que alguien notara su presencia, pero no tuvo tal suerte. Apenas dio dos pasos cuando Kiyone Kotetsu se plantó delante de él.

-¡Ah, ya está aquí, señor Kuchiki! Tenga, le hemos guardado su parte de tarta- le puso un plato de cartón con una buena porción en las manos y añadió:- La hicimos yo y mi hermana para Rukia-chan. Es su favorita.

Byakuya abrió la boca para preguntar a qué venía eso, pero Kiyone desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejándolo plantado mirando al pedazo de pastel como si fuera un alienígena de aspecto repugnante.

Decidió abandonar el plato (con su contenido aún intacto) en la primera mesa que encontró y encerrarse en su oficina, pero otra vez algo llamó su atención. Esta vez, se trataba de un grupo charlando animadamente en torno al escritorio de Hisana. Eso era aún más raro, Hisana era una de las pocas personas cuerdas en la oficina y no solía pasar el rato charlando con los demás. Byakuya se acercó. Nada más verlo, los empleados se dispersaron en todas direcciones, excepto la joven de pelo negro sentada frente al escritorio.

-Hisana, ¿qué...?- Byakuya se detuvo en seco. La chica acababa de girarse hacia él. No era Hisana. Se parecía muchísimo a ella, pero Byakuya pudo notar ciertas diferencias. Esa chica se veía mucho más joven, su cabello era algo más corto que el de Hisana y su rostro mostraba una expresión más severa, casi arrogante.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo y torció ligeramente los labios en desagrado. Byakuya frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía que era esa niñata para mirarlo así?

-Si está buscando a nee-san, debe estar a punto de volver- dijo la chica. Su voz era más grave que la de Hisana, y carecía de su dulzura. Byakuya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. "¿Nee-san?" Se preguntó. Entonces recordó que Hisana le había dicho que tenía una hermana pequeña. Iba a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí cuando Hisana apareció.

-Oh, hola Byakuya. ¿Ya conoces a Rukia? Es mi hermana. Rukia, este es Byakuya Kuchiki. ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de él?

-Si, claro- Asintió Rukia, mirándolo de reojo. Byakuya le devolvió una mirada impasible.

Hisana no pareció notar su mutuo desagrado y le preguntó si la estaba buscando. Byakuya se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía una escusa para hablar con ella, así que improvisó diciendo que había un par de cosas que quería consultar con ella sobre un artículo que había escrito. Hisana aceptó su explicación, pero su hermana lo miró con suspicacia, hasta que Hisana le sugirió visitar a Ukitake para que no se aburriera mientras ellos hablaban. Rukia se alejó, echándole una última mirada de desagrado por encima del hombro que Byakuya devolvió con altivez. Hisana sin embargo no se dio cuenta y revolvió algunos papeles mientras parloteaba animadamente.

-Es una pena que no vinieras a la fiesta de Navidad- estaba diciendo en ese momento.- Rukia ayudó a decorar la oficina y quedó preciosa. Miyako trajo galletas caseras y estuvimos cantando villancicos las tres y también Rangiku antes de que estuviera demasiado borracha...

Byakuya intentó hacerla concentrarse en el trabajo, pero Hisana parecía incapaz de hablar de nada que no fuera su hermana, lo que le resultaba enormemente irritante. Al final, no pudo contenerse y le dijo que todo eso no le interesaba, lo que lamentó de inmediato porque Hisana perdió la sonrisa y bajó los ojos, avergonzada.

-Lo siento- murmuró.- No quería molestarte con mis tonterías...

Byakuya no sabía qué decir. No había sido su intención ser tan brusco con ella, pero verla hablar de una forma tan entusiasta sobre otra persona, o saber que no dedicaba toda su atención a él lo molestaba de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

En un impulso, la cogió suavemente del brazo. Hisana se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se apartó.

-Lo siento- Dijo Byakuya. Esas dos palabras parecieron atragantársele en la garganta, pero aún así continuó:- No quería hablarte así...

No sabía qué más decir, así que se quedó mirándola a los ojos, intentando transmitirle lo mal que se sentía por haber sido tan brusco con ella. Hisana no apartó la mirada, y Byakuya sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía, perdido como estaba en esos hermosos ojos...

-¡Nee-san!

Rukia apareció de golpe y se lanzó sobre su hermana, rompiendo el hechizo entre ambos y haciendo que Byakuya se separara de ella.- ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado el señor Ukitake!

Enarboló un peluche de Chappy el conejo casi tan grande como ella misma delante de su hermana. Hisana le sonrió y acarició el esponjoso hocico del conejo.

-¡Oh, que mono! ¿Le has dado las gracias?

-¡Claro que si!- Respondió Rukia. Fue a añadir algo, pero Byakuya intervino.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento? Estamos trabajando.

-¡Oh! Disculpe, señor Kuchiki, no lo había visto- dijo Rukia en su mejor voz de niña buena e inocente. Byakuya entrecerró los ojos. No se le había escapado el ligerísimo tono malicioso en sus palabras. Rukia se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermana.- Oye, nee-san, Rangiku dijo que iba a bajar a la cafetería de la esquina a tomar algo, ¿podemos ir con ella?

-Claro que si, es hora de un pequeño descanso- Hisana se levantó y cogió su bolso y su abrigo antes de volverse hacia Byakuya.- No te importa que dejemos esto para más tarde, ¿verdad?

Se la veía aún algo nerviosa sobre lo que acababa de pasar, así que Byakuya asintió a regañadientes, y Hisana se alejó apresuradamente con su hermanita antes de que Byakuya tuviera tiempo de decir nada más. Antes de que desaparecieran de su vista, sin embargo, Rukia le lanzó una mirada burlona por encima del hombro.

Byakuya apretó los puños. La pequeña zorra lo había hecho a propósito. Quería apartarlo de Hisana. Desde luego, no era como si se sintiera celoso de la atención que Hisana le daba a su hermana... Pero la chica era ya lo suficiente mayor como para no estar pegada siempre a sus faldas. ¿Es que no entendía que Hisana necesitaba relacionarse fuera del trabajo y la familia? Ya estaba en edad de buscar a un hombre responsable con el que compartir su vida. Alguien como él, por ejemplo. Pero no él, desde luego. Trabajaban juntos, no sería apropiado.

Byakuya se encerró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, y se dejó caer en su silla, aflojándose la corbata y maldiciendo para sí a quien fuera que inventara las fiestas de cumpleaños. De verdad esperaba que no volvieran a molestarlo con alguna otra celebración.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, antes de que acabara el mes se presentó otra oportunidad para estar de fiesta. Uno de los miembros más antiguos de la oficina, que había estado trabajando allí incluso antes de que el viejo Yamamoto se retirara, iba a jubilarse. Y desde luego, no podía faltar su debida fiesta de despedida.<p>

-Por cierto...- Dijo Rangiku colgándose del brazo de Hisana, que hizo una mueca al notar el olor a alcohol en su aliento.- ¿Quién se jubilaba?

-Oh, Rangiku...- Hisana agitó la cabeza y suspiró. Esa mujer no tenía remedio.- Chojiro Sasakibe, de Departamento de Edición.

Rangiku la miró desconcertada.

-¿Quién?

-Chojiro Sasakibe- repitió Hisana. Como Rangiku seguía mirándola raro, añadió:- Pelo blanco, bigote fino, ojos ambarinos, ¿te suena?

-¡Ah, si, claro que sí!

-¿Ya lo recuerdas?

-Para nada.

Hisana aguantó las ganas de darse de cabezazos contra una pared. Vale que era un hombre muy discreto y pasaba fácilmente desapercibido, ¿pero cómo podía Rangiku ser incapaz de recordarlo si llevaba trabajando allí desde antes de que ella naciera?

Hisana suspiró. Poco importaba ya, Chojiro se jubilaba y Ukitake les había dicho que ese mismo día iba a presentarles a su sustituto. Por lo que Hisana había oído, era un joven de talento que había recibido incluso la aprobación de Byakuya Kuchiki, así que no estaba muy segura de qué esperar.

Rangiku se había descolgado de su brazo para ir a buscar más alcohol y Hisana vagaba sin rumbo por entre los grupos de gente charlando animadamente, cuando Ukitake la llamó. Estaba de pie junto a Byakuya y otro hombre de su edad de pelo negro que vestía vaqueros y una camiseta que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto. Ukitake se lo presentó como el nuevo encargado del Departamento de Edición, pero Hisana no fue capaz de prestarle atención. Ya conocía a ese hombre. Se lo veía más maduro y llevaba un 69 tatuado en la mejilla izquierda, pero no había duda de quien era.

-¿Shuhei?

-¡Hisana!- El joven sonrió.- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Hisana no podía creer lo que veía. Allí, delante de ella, estaba uno de sus dos únicos amigos del instituto. Shuhei Hisagi. Llevaba años sin verlo, y decir que había cambiado mucho sería quedarse corto. ¿Qué había sido del chico menudo y delgaducho del que todos se reían en el instituto? Había dado un buen estirón, y aunque conservaba la constitución esbelta de sus años de adolescente, era evidente que había pasado bastante tiempo en el gimnasio.

Hisana, Nanao y Shuhei habían formado el grupo de inadaptados de su curso en el instituto. Hisana era demasiado tímida como para relacionarse con facilidad, Nanao era la "cerebrito" al que todo mundo tachaba de empollona, y Shuhei, con su aspecto frágil, era una presa fácil para los abusones. Los tres se llevaban muy bien, pero después del instituto Shuhei había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos y tanto Hisana como Nanao perdieron contacto con él.

-Oh, ¿ya os conocéis?- Preguntó Ukitake. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y empezaron una animada conversación sobre sus días de adolescentes, para luego cambiar de tema a lo que habían estado haciendo durante los últimos años. Ukitake escuchaba con atención, pero al poco tiempo Byakuya se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin decir palabra. Ukitake lo llamó pero fue ignorado, y los tres lo miraron alejarse perplejos.

-¿Qué le ha dado de repente?- Se preguntó Ukitake. Hisana se encogió de hombros. Nunca entendía el comportamiento de ese hombre.

Sin embargo, Byakuya fue rápidamente olvidado con la llegada de Rangiku, bastante más achispada que cuando la había dejado. Le presentaron a Shuhei y Rangiku le sonrió, moviendo los brazos de tal forma que su blusa se abrió más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que el joven dirigiera la mirada a un punto bastante por debajo de sus ojos y se sonrojara violentamente, lo que tanto Hisana como Ukitake encontraron muy divertido.

Y así continuaron con su conversación, y Hisana estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que, desde el otro lado de la sala, Byakuya no les quitaba la vista de encima, los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

* * *

><p>N.A: No me gusta cómo me quedó este capítulo, pero llevo meses queriendo publicarlo y ya me tenía harta, así que lo acabé un poco de cualquier manera. Quizás algún día le cambie un par de cosas, pero de momento se queda así.<p>

Próximo capítulo: Encerrados

**Spoilers:** Yay, Nel ha vuelto! :D Lo malo es que por lo que dijeron, parece ser que Stark sí que se murió :( ¿Por qué esas dos p***s que maltrataban a Orihime siguen vivas y Stark no? La vida no es justa incluso en la ficción.

¿Y a nadie le parece irónico que la primera vez que Sasakibe recibe algo de atención sea cuando se muere? Ahora en serio, pobre hombre. Este capítulo lo planeé antes de que muriera, no me esperaba que le pasara algo así. Un minuto de silencio por Chojiro Sasakibe, teniente de la primera división y primer personaje del bando de los shinigami en morir tras diez años de serialización y más de 400 capítulos. _Requiescat in pace_.


	6. Encerrados

**Páginas en blanco**

N.A: Ya lo sé, esta historia ya ha cumplido un año y sólo lleva seis capítulos. A estas alturas esperaba ir al menos por el capítulo diez, pero he pasado por un horrible caso de bloqueo mental, lo siento :(

Este es de los primeros capítulos que se me ocurrieron para esta historia, y uno de mis favoritos. Espero que os guste :)

Gracias a fortune lady star, Makiko-maki maki, KByakuya, Any-chan15, ClaudySummer, Gabriela, Tomoyo-nyan, Hina fire, tashigi99 y pinkus-pyon por comentar. Y galletas recién hechas para ClaudySummer por dos predicciones acertadas ;)

Capítulo 6: Encerrados

Shuhei Hisagi no tuvo problemas para incorporarse al día a día de _Soul Society_. Era un joven trabajador y abierto y en poco tiempo pasó a ser uno más de la familia. Sin mencionar que a veces parecía incapaz de decir "no".

-Shuuuheeeiii...- Canturreó Rangiku.- ¿Te importaría ayudarme a rellenar estos formularios?

Convenientemente, se había echado hacia delante sobre el escritorio de forma que su escote quedara a la altura de los ojos del joven. Shuhei se sonrojó.

-Cla… claro. Yo me encargo.

-Oh, Shuhei, no sé como he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin ti- ronroneó Rangiku, dejando caer en la mesa la pila de papeles con un sonoro golpe. Se dio la vuelta, contoneando las caderas mientras se alejaba.- Oh, se me olvidaba- añadió por encima del hombro- tienen que estar listos para este mediodía. Cuento contigo- añadió con un guiño. Shuhei se sonrojó más y se enderezó.

-No te preocupes, no te defraudaré.

Así que cuando Hisana volvió de hacer una entrevista una hora después, encontró a su viejo amigo trabajando frenéticamente en una pila de papeleo que no le correspondía rellenar.

-¿Otra vez te has dejado manipular?- Dijo, apoyándose ligeramente en su escritorio. Shuhei levantó la mirada y parpadeó un par de veces, ojos cansados después de tanto tiempo de trabajo.

-Oh, hola Hisana.

Hisana suspiró. Si seguía trabajando así se moriría de cansancio.

-Shuhei, esto tendría que hacerlo Rangiku, no deberías dejar que te usara así.

-Pero a mí no me importa hacerlo, Hisana, me gusta saber que puedo resultar útil. Además, la gente que trabaja duro no pasa desapercibida. Así es cómo he llegado a donde estoy ahora.

Hisana aún no estaba muy convencida.

-Pues yo diría que te está usando.

-No es ninguna molestia, de verdad.

Hisana suspiró.

-Está bien, pero no te fuerces demasiado, ¿vale? Por cierto, Nanao tiene la tarde libre, y pensábamos salir a cenar con Kaien y Miyako. Tienes que venir tú también, hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos.

-Desde luego, contad conmigo.

Hisana le dedicó una última sonrisa y se dirigió a su mesa, pero en el camino se tropezó con Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Documentación para el próximo reportaje- dijo, soltándole un fajo de papeles en los brazos. A Hisana se le atragantó el buenos días que iba decir.

-Gracias- murmuró, un poco confusa. Ese día parecía más brusco de lo habitual.

Byakuya la miró fijamente. Hisana se balanceó un poco en sus pies, incómoda.

-He oído que has quedado para cenar esta noche- dijo de pronto. Hisana pestañeó.

-Pues sí...

-Con Hisagi.

-Sí- Y con Nanao, Miyako y Kaien. De verdad no entendía a que venía ese interrogatorio. De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez quería ir él también. Ya iba siendo hora de que se relacionara un poco, por lo que ella sabía no tenía vida privada de ningún tipo.- ¿quieres venir?

-No- y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue a encerrarse en su despacho.

Hisana lo miró alejarse. Sacudió la cabeza. No había forma de entender a ese hombre. Volvió a su mesa y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó sin incidentes y para cuando Hisana terminó el trabajo del día, se di cuenta de que se había quedado sola en la oficina. Consultó su reloj, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al bar en el que había quedado con los demás. Y no quería llegar tarde; Rangiku también se había apuntado y Nanao y Miyako iban a necesitar ayuda cuando ella y Kaien empezaran una competición de beber alcohol. Para lo poco que salía no quería que pasara lo de la última vez. Además, tenía el molesto presentimiento de que Rangiku iba a tratar de arrastrar también a Shuhei en su mal hábito de emborracharse.<p>

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor. Se detuvo de golpe. Byakuya Kuchiki estaba allí. El ascensor llegó y Byakuya entró, pero antes de pulsar el botón para la planta baja la vio. Sujetó la puerta, y le hizo una leve señal para que se acercara. Hisana dudó un momento, pero se dirigió hacia él. Había veces que actuaba un poco raro, pero no era como si fuera a morderla, ¿no?

Entró en el ascensor y Byakuya presionó el botón para la planta baja. Se hizo un incómodo silencio mientras comenzaban a bajar. Trece, doce, once... Hisana cambió el peso de un pie a otro. ¿Es que no podía ir más rápido?

Diez, nueve, ocho... Miró de reojo a Byakuya y vio que la estaba mirando. Se sintió enrojecer y fijó la vista en sus pies, decidida a no levantarla hasta que llegaran a la planta baja.

Siete, seis, cinco... Sólo un poco más. A su lado, Byakuya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

Cuatro, tres, dos...

-Hisana...- La joven se sobresaltó, y en contra de lo que había decidido un par de minutos antes lo miró. Byakuya hizo una pausa pero decidió seguir hablando.- Hisana, querría preguntarte si...

Una repentina sacudida lo interrumpió.

Las luces parpadearon y el ascensor se detuvo con otra sacudida. Hisana perdió el equilibrio, pero Byakuya logró sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo, atrayéndola contra sí. Las luces se apagaron del todo y el ascensor quedó quieto, su interior sólo iluminado por las luces de emergencia.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Se preguntó Hisana en voz alta.

-Parece que ha habido un apagón- contestó Byakuya. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a la pantalla que señalaba la planta en la que estaban, que se había detenido entre el segundo y el primer piso, como si pudiera hacerla volver a moverse con sólo darle una orden.

Hisana lo miró y se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaban muy, muy juntos. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho y Byakuya le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos para que no se cayera. Sonrojada, intentó apartarse rápidamente de él. Byakuya se dio cuenta de que aún la mantenía sujeta contra él y la soltó. Hisana se apoyó contra la pared más alejada de él, sin mirarlo.

-¿Entonces... qué hacemos?- Preguntó tratando de disimular lo incómoda que se sentía.

Byakuya se acercó al telefonillo de seguridad y apretó el botón un par de veces. Al cabo de un rato, una voz femenina, levemente distorsionada, respondió:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Se ha ido la luz y nos hemos quedado encerrados en el ascensor- resumió Byakuya, directo al grano como siempre.

-Espere un momento por favor- se oyó un chasquido y un crujido de estática. Byakuya lanzó una mirada asesina al altavoz. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Hisana jugueteó con el borde de su abrigo.

Cinco minutos después, Byakuya estaba a punto de presionar de nuevo el botón cuando se oyó otro chasquido y la misma voz femenina habló:

-Gracias por su paciencia. Se ha producido apagones en varios puntos de la ciudad, así que deberán de esperar un tiempo. Le agradecemos su comprensión.- Y antes de que Byakuya pudiera añadir nada más, se oyó otro chasquido y después, silencio.

Byakuya frunció el ceño, indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle que tendría que esperar? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar encerrado en un ascensor?

Hisana suspiró con resignación y sacó su móvil. Tendría que avisar a Nanao y los otros de que no iba a ir. Y tal vez enviar un mensaje a Rukia por si pasaba demasiado tiempo allí.

Byakuya por el contrario no parecía dispuesto a aceptar la situación con tanta calma. Empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado, rezumando hostilidad e impaciencia pese a que su rostro permanecía aún más inexpresivo que de costumbre. Hisana sacó un libro de su bolso para intentar pasar el rato, pero su continuo ir y venir no la dejaba concentrarse. Se preguntó si no acabaría mareándose.

Pasaron unos minutos y Byakuya parecía más molesto a cada vuelta que daba. Hisana lo observó recorrer a grandes zancadas el reducido espacio del ascensor por encima de su libro. Empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. ¿Quién habría podido imaginar que Byakuya Kuchiki podía llegar a ser tan impaciente?

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Rebuscó en su bolso y sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba: una libretita de notas y un bolígrafo.

-Byakuya- lo llamó suavemente. Él se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia ella con mala cara. Hisana no dejó que eso lo molestara y esgrimió su libreta.- ¿Te apetece jugar a "hundir la flota"?

* * *

><p>Byakuya tiró la cara pluma de marca con la que había estado escribiendo, sus labios curvados en una ligerísima mueca de frustración. Enfrente de él, Hisana no pudo reprimir por más tiempo una carcajada.<p>

-No tiene gracia- gruñó Byakuya, con lo que sólo consiguió que Hisana riera aún más fuerte.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas encerrados en el ascensor, ¿y qué habían estado haciendo para matar el tiempo? Jugar a "hundir la flota". Al principio Byakuya era un poco reluctante, pero Hisana lo convenció diciendo que les ayudaría a pasar el reato. En esas dos horas, habían completado ocho rondas. ¿Y cuál era el marcador? Ocho a cero a favor de Hisana.

Eso explicaba por qué el siempre perfecto, bueno-en-todo Byakuya Kuchiki estaba más que irritado.

-Oh, no me mires así. No es culpa mía que seas tan malo- dijo Hisana, intentando dejar de reír sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Es un juego estúpido- refunfuñó Byakuya arrugando la hoja con la última partida que habían jugado y arrojándola contra una de las paredes del ascensor.

Hisana sonrió aún más. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Byakuya pudiera llegar a comportarse como un niño grande.

Byakuya la miró de reojo, pareciendo de pronto muy suspicaz.

-¿No estarías haciendo trampas, verdad?

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó Hisana, ofendida. Nunca la habían acusado de nada semejante.

Byakuya extendió una mano.

-Déjame ver tus barcos.

-No, no quiero que descubras mi alineación secreta.

-Lo que pasa es que has hecho trampas.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Entonces prueba que me equivoco.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Sí que tienes.

-No. Yo nunca haría trampas- entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Byakuya le arrancó la libreta de las manos.- ¡Eh! ¡No vale! ¡Devuélmela!

-En cuanto haya comprobado que no has hecho trampas- se dispuso a hojear el cuadernillo, pero entonces Hisana se le echó encima y trató de cogerlo. Byakuya reaccionó a tiempo y lo izó en el aire, alejándolo de ella. Hisana trató de levantarse, pero Byakuya la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en su regazo con un gritito. Hisana forcejeó un poco, tratando de liberarse, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Byakuya la había inmovilizado contra el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano por encima de su cabeza y manteniendo sus piernas quietas con las suyas.

-¡Suéltame!- Protestó Hisana.

-¿Prometes estarte quieta?

-No.

-Entonces vas a tener que esperar un momento- Hisana forcejeó, pero Byakuya la tenía bien sujeta, así que no le quedó más remedio que aguantarse y esperar, mientras él echaba una ojeada a la libreta que sostenía con su mano libre.

-Lo sabía- dijo al fin, en un tono de autosatisfacción exasperante.- Has hecho trampas.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Ah, no?- Byakuya arqueó una ceja.- Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esto?- Mantuvo la libreta frente a ella, y Hisana examinó la cuadrícula, sin ver nada extraño.

-¿Qué se supone que debo explicar?

-Aquí- señaló un punto en la cuadrícula.- Recuerdo haber dicho el 6B, tú dijiste que era agua pero aquí tienes un barco- volvió a mirarla con ese irritante aire triunfal de antes.- Has hecho trampas, Hisana Shirayuki.

-No es cierto- repitió ella.- No dijiste el 6B, dijiste el 6D.

-Oíste mal.

-Oí perfectamente.

Se miraron fijamente un momento, y de pronto, Hisana se echó a reír. Incluso Byakuya no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-No me puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por una tontería así- dijo Hisana entre carcajadas.

-Empezaste tú.

-Oh, no seas crío- sonrió Hisana. Intentó liberarse, pero Byakuya aún la tenía firmemente sujeta contra el suelo.

-Suéltame- dijo, aún riendo.

-No.

Hisana hizo un puchero juguetón, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo en los ojos de Byakuya había cambiado. Con su mano libre, deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su mejilla. Hisana se sintió enrojecer. Se había dado cuenta de pronto de la posición tan íntima en la que se encontraban. También acababa de darse cuenta de lo fuertes que eran sus brazos.

-¿Byakuya...?- Susurró inquieta. Sus dedos se deslizaron de su mejilla a sus labios, silenciándola, y Byakuya se inclinó hacia adelante. Pudo sentir el calor de su aliento mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos...

Hisana giró el rostro en el último momento y los labios de Byakuya se posaron en su mejilla, con suavidad, tan leves contra su piel como las alas de una mariposa. Hisana sintió aumentar su sonrojo y una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. Byakuya deslizó sus labios por su mejilla hasta la mandíbula, y fue trazando pequeños besos hasta la comisura de su boca. Hisana intentó apartarse otra vez, pero fue inútil. Cuando intentó girar el rostro otra vez, Byakuya capturó sus labios.

Hisana lanzó un leve jadeo de sorpresa. Era... cálido, y húmedo. Byakuya mantuvo la presión unos segundos más, para luego apartarse un momento, apenas unos milímetros, y antes de que Hisana pudiera procesar completamente lo que acababa de pasar, volvió a besarla, esta vez con una pasión casi salvaje.

Hisana abrió mucho los ojos, un jadeo de sorpresa ahogado por los hambrientos labios de Byakuya, mientras él profundizaba el beso, deslizando su lengua en su boca. Hisana cerró los ojos. Sentía un intenso calor esparcirse por su vientre, y su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, casi de forma involuntaria. Byakuya le soltó las muñecas y deslizó sus manos por su cintura, haciendo que su piel se erizara y un leve escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Hisana apoyó las manos en sus hombros, quizás con la intención de intentar apartarlo, pero en vez de eso deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estrechándolo más contra sí y enlazando sus dedos en su largo, sedoso cabello.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, la necesidad de aire hizo que sus labios volvieran a apartarse. Hisana jadeó, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Byakuya, que respiraba agitadamente a sólo unos milímetros de ella. Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, una parte de ella se repetía que estaba soñando y que acabaría despertándose tarde o temprano en su cama, la otra parte temblaba en una extraña mezcla de miedo y excitación, porque _sabía_ que eso estaba pasando de verdad.

Hisana abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que Byakuya volvía a posar sus labios en su mandíbula, y lanzó un leve gemido cuando le lamió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja. De ahí, trazó apasionados besos a través de su cuello hasta la clavícula, mientras que con una mano le desabrochaba los botones superiores de su blusa, y la otra la deslizaba por debajo de su falda.

Hisana estaba completamente paralizada, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, queriendo detenerlo, y al mismo tiempo, deseando seguir sintiendo sus besos y el delicado tacto de sus manos en su piel...

Y entonces, las luces parpadearon, y con una brusca sacudida, el ascensor se puso de vuelta en marcha.

Byakuya alzó el rostro, sobresaltado y respirando pesadamente. Había olvidado por completo dónde estaban. Hisana, en cambio, salió del trance en el que había estado y, quizás un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, lo empujó a un lado. Byakuya, cogido por sorpresa, se quedó sentado en el suelo, mientras Hisana recogía sus cosas y salía del ascensor antes siquiera de que las puertas se abrieran por completo. Entonces Byakuya reaccionó. Se levantó y la llamó, pero Hisana corrió hacia la salida, sin volver la vista atrás.

Temía que si lo hacía, él se daría cuenta de que era la primera vez que la habían besado.

* * *

><p>N.A: Creo que más de uno no volverá a ver los ascensores de la misma manera ;)<p>

Próximo capítulo: … La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de como se va a llamar o cómo va ir (si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos), pero de momento el título provisional será "Luces y silencio" o "Luces en la oscuridad". Espero no tardar mucho, pero ya sabéis como soy ^^'

¡Feliz año nuevo! :D


	7. Luces y silencio

**Páginas en blanco**

**N.A:** Siento el retraso, este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo. Hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil, estáis invitados a votar cuando queráis. En este capítulo hay una pequeña referencia a uno de los episodios del relleno de los Bound (no recuerdo cual era exactamente). Gracias a Yui-nyann, fortuneladystar, KByakuya, tashigi99, Makiko-maki maki y Claudy Summer por comentar. Espero que os guste :)

Capítulo 7: Luces y silencio.

Rukia sabía que algo no estaba bien con su hermana. Desde hacía un par de días, la notaba ausente y cuando mencionaba cualquier cosa relacionada con su trabajo, primero palidecía y después se ponía roja como un tomate.

Pensándolo bien, estaba así de rara desde aquel día en el que se había quedado encerrada en el ascensor cuando salía de trabajar. ¿Igual le había quedado un trauma o algo así?

Fuera lo que fuera, le estaba afectando mucho. Ya al día siguiente del apagón había empezado a notarlo. Estaban cenando juntas y Rukia empezó a hablar de la anécdota del día en el instituto. Ichigo y Renji habían vuelto a pelearse en plena clase y la profesora los había echado al pasillo.

-Ya es la tercera vez en dos semanas- añadió Rukia.- Esos dos están todo el día igual. Van a acabar expulsados si siguen así.

-Sí…

-Y luego se pusieron a discutir de nuevo en el pasillo. O eso dicen ellos, porque cuando salimos a ver a que venía tanto alboroto estaban tirados en el suelo uno encima del otro, y ya ves a Chizuro Honso toda entusiasmada sobre lo bonito que es el amor. ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de ella? La chica lesbiana que acosa a Orihime. Está loca. Pero claro, Renji e Ichigo se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y se separaron, diciendo que no era eso y rojos como tomates. Fue muy divertido.

-Hmm…

-¿Te he contado que a Orihime le gusta Ichigo? No entiendo qué ve en él. Siempre va con esas pintas de delincuente, se mete en peleas y es un idiota. Y no le gustan mis dibujos- añadió, como si eso fuera lo más ultrajante sobre su problemático compañero de clase.

-Ya…

Rukia la miró de reojo. Hisana llevaba un buen rato respondiendo con monosílabos y de forma distraída. Empezaba a sospechar que no la estaba escuchando. Tal vez debería probar a ver si prestaba atención a lo que decía…

-Son tal para cual, Renji e Ichigo, un par de críos. Espero que maduren pronto, porque estoy embarazada y no sé cuál de los dos es el padre.

-Ajá…

Rukia torció los labios. No, no le estaba haciendo caso. Inspiró hondo y…

-¡NEE-SAN!

Hisana se sobresaltó tanto que soltó los palillos y casi se cae al suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No me estás escuchando!

-¿Qué? ¡Sí que te estoy escuchando! Es sólo que… Uh…- Hisana suspiró, derrotada.- Lo siento, Rukia. Tienes razón, me distraje y no te prestaba atención. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Nada importante, da igual.- Rukia puso su sonrisa más angelical. Era mejor que no hubiera oído lo que acababa de decir, le daría un ataque. Y cuando se enterara de que era una broma la dejaría sin salir hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Mejor cambiar de tema.- ¿Estás bien? No es normal que te distraigas así.

-Oh, no es nada, nada- Se había puesto roja y parecía nerviosa. Rukia frunció el entrecejo. A su hermana se le daba fatal mentir.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estoy bien. De verdad, estoy bien.- Hisana trató de parecer más segura esta vez, y aunque Rukia aún no estaba muy convencida, no insistió más. De eso hacía ya unos días y Hisana seguía actuando raro.

Lo que Rukia no sabía era que aquel día había pasado algo más chocante que quedarse encerrada en un ascensor. Hisana no quería pensar en ello y sin embargo, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus manos, la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos...

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Ya era difícil ir a trabajar cada día sabiendo que _él_ iba a estar allí, y aún más tratar de evitarlo. Por no hablar de que no podía evitar ponerse roja cada vez que la miraba, lo que era siempre. Sí, podía sentir sus ojos (aquellos profundos, misteriosos ojos grises que la embelesaban) clavados en ella siempre que andaba cerca. Y era consciente de que más de una vez intentó mencionar lo que pasó aquella noche, pero siempre había alguien cerca (Hisana trataba de no quedarse nunca sola a propósito), y ninguno de los dos quería que corriera la voz sobre aquel... incidente.

Y así había pasado casi una semana y Hisana seguía sin dándole vueltas al asunto. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. Buscó el libro sobre el que tenía que escribir un artículo en la revista y comenzó a leerlo, pero al cabo de un rato lo tiró en el sofá y lanzó un suspiro de desesperación. Rukia, que estaba haciendo los deberes, la oyó y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Tan malo es ese libro, nee-san?

-No, no es que sea malo, pero se me está haciendo difícil de leer. Es tan deprimente...

-¿De qué va?

-Es un libro de poemas, pero todos tratan de lo mismo: muerte, oscuridad, vacío existencial… Quien lo escribió debe de tener un grave problema de depresión. Es de un joven autor que ha empezado a publicar en la editorial Hueco Mundo hace poco, y ya está teniendo mucho éxito- y tenía un nombre rarísimo además, se dijo Hisana. Rukia, aburrida de hacer deberes, se acercó y recogió el libro del sofá.

-_Cantos del murciélago a medianoche_, por Ulquiorra Schifer- Leyó el título y el autor en voz alta.- Lo conozco, a Orihime le encantan sus libros.

-¿En serio?- Hisana estaba sorprendida. Resultaba difícil de creer que a esa chica tan alegre le gustara algo tan deprimente. Ella sólo había leído cuatro o cinco poemas y ya quería tirarse por la ventana. Desde luego, si la intención del autor era inducir a sus lectores al suicidio, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Antes de que Rukia añadiera algo más, el tono del móvil de Hisana se oyó desde algún punto del pequeño apartamento. Siguieron unos segundos de nerviosismo mientras lo buscaban, hasta que Rukia encontró el cacharro debajo de un paquete de galletas y se lo pasó a su hermana.

-¡Hola, Hisana!- Oyó la voz de Ukitake nada más descolgar.

-¿Señor Ukitake? ¿Sucede algo?- Hisana no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada. Si Ukitake llamaba fuera del horario de oficina era siempre por algo importante.

-Nada grave, no te preocupes. Es sólo que Byakuya acaba de llamarme diciendo que le faltan unos papeles que debe firmar y entregar mañana a primera hora, y me preguntaba si no los tendrías tú por error.

-No lo sé…- Hisana titubeó, no creía que ella tuviera esos papeles, pero revisó la carpeta donde guardaba sus papeles del trabajo, mientras al otro lado de la línea Ukitake se excusaba por llamarla a esas horas. De pronto, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Hisana?

-Creo que los he encontrado- Hisana leyó algunas líneas del extraño montón de papeles que acababa de encontrar. Ukitake suspiró aliviado.

-Sí, es eso. ¿Podrías llevárselo a Byakuya, por favor?

-¿Está en la oficina?

-No, ya se ha ido a su casa. Te daré la dirección.

Hisana buscó algo para anotarla mientras trataba de protestar tímidamente. ¿De verdad tenía que ir a su casa? ¿No podía dárselos mañana? Pero Ukitake insistió y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Cuando colgó, tenía la boca seca y una mala sensación en el estómago.

-Rukia, voy a tener que salir un momento. Volveré lo antes posible.

-Vale, hasta luego- contestó su hermana tranquilamente. Había pasado de los deberes y ojeaba con atención el libro de poemas que Hisana había estado leyendo.

Hisana se puso los zapatos, el abrigo y cogió su bolso y la carpeta en la que había guardado los papeles para Byakuya. Tener que encontrarse con él en su casa era lo último que deseaba después de lo que había pasado apenas una semana antes, pero parecía que no iba a poder evitarlo más.

* * *

><p>Empezaba a anochecer cuando Hisana se bajó del autobús en una de las zonas residenciales más caras de la ciudad. Sólo estar de pie en la acera la hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. Acabaría el encargo y se volvería a casa lo más rápido posible. Sí, y si además podía evitar encontrarse cara a cara con Byakuya, mejor. Empezó a andar, siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado Ukitake, y pronto llegó a un elegante edificio de apartamentos con un ampuloso portal de mármol y una pesada puerta de hierro forjado y cristal. Buscó el telefonillo pero sólo había un botón gris en un lateral, así que lo presionó. Oyó un timbrazo amortiguado al otro lado y a los pocos segundos un hombre con uniforme de recepcionista abrió la puerta, la miró de arriba abajo y dijo:<p>

-No se acepta publicidad.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Hisana se quedó mirando la entrada con la boca abierta. Cuando por fin reaccionó, sintió una oleada de indignación. ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué hacía allí! ¿Por qué daba por hecho que estaba repartiendo publicidad? ¡Qué persona tan maleducada!

Hisana volvió a llamar al timbre. Cuando el hombre volvió a abrir la puerta, le dirigió una mirada desagradable.

-Le he dicho que no…

-No reparto publicidad- Le interrumpió Hisana.- Vengo a ver a uno de los inquilinos.

-¿Ah sí?- El hombre enarcó una ceja y volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo. Hisana enrojeció.- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar entrar a personas ajenas al edificio sin permiso. Buenas tardes.

-¡Espere!- Gritó Hisana, y el portero, a punto de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo.- Si no puedo pasar, ¿podría entregarle usted estos papeles al señor Byakuya Kuchiki? Es algo relativo a su trabajo, y es importante.

Vale que el portero estaba siendo muy desagradable, pero si le evitaba tener que encontrarse con Byakuya, no le importaba. Podría hacer el recado sin verlo y si le preguntaban, no era culpa suya.

Sin embargo, el portero se puso de pronto muy blanco y la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?- Preguntó con voz algo más débil.

-Hisana Shirayuki. Trabajo con el señor Kuchiki en la revista _Soul Society_- respondió ella, un poco confusa. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

El portero se puso aún más blanco y toda la arrogancia que había mostrado hasta hace un momento pareció evaporarse. Para sorpresa de Hisana, se inclinó profundamente.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita Shirayuki. El señor Kuchiki avisó de que iba a venir. Si es tan amable de seguirme, por favor.

Y abrió más la puerta para permitirle pasar. Hisana se lo quedó mirando, como si no fuera suficiente sorpresa su cambio de actitud, parecía que su perfecto plan acababa de derrumbarse. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de escabullirse.

-No querría ser una molestia, sólo vengo a entregarle unos papeles, usted podría dárselos...

-El señor Kuchiki dijo claramente que la condujera hasta su piso.- La cortó el portero. De no haber estado tan preocupada con sus propios problemas, Hisana habría encontrado divertida la expresión casi desesperada que tenía en ese momento.- Por favor, acompáñeme.

Hisana suspiró y se dejó guiar al interior del edificio. El vestíbulo era amplio, con suelos impolutos de mármol y algunas plantas de interior a los lados. El portero presionó el botón de uno de los ascensores, que abrió las puertas de inmediato, y le indicó amablemente el piso y la puerta antes que las del ascensor se cerraran.

Para estar situado en la última planta, el trayecto se le hizo muy corto. Tal vez podría dejar los documentos en el suelo, llamar al timbre y salir corriendo antes de que abriese la puerta. Sí, eso haría. Y de paso, trataría de ignorar la vocecita interna que le decía que se estaba comportando como una cría.

En realidad, tampoco le costó mucho. Porque justo estaba a dos pasos de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de repente y se encontró cara a cara precisamente con Byakuya Kuchiki.

Obviamente, su primera reacción fue sobresaltarse. No se esperaba para nada que se adelantara de esa forma a su plan. Y claro, la descolocó tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí plantada y tartamudear:

-Ho… Hola…

Byakuya arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, Hisana.

Oír su nombre la sacó de su parálisis. La carpeta casi se le cae de las manos, pero la cogió a tiempo y se la tendió.

-Ten. Son los papeles que olvidaste.

Byakuya no hizo ademán de cogerlos. De hecho, se hizo a un lado y la invitó a pasar. Hisana se balanceó adelante y atrás, esperando que de alguna forma cambiara de idea, pero no sirvió de nada. A regañadientes, entró en el apartamento.

Le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de que era la vivienda más lujosa en la que había estado. Sólo el salón era ya más grande que su apartamento entero. Parecía sacado de una revista de muebles, bien decorado en tonos blancos y negros, sin una sola mota de polvo. Un lado del salón estaba completamente cubierto de grandes ventanales que iban del suelo al techo, y ofrecían una magnífica vista de la ciudad, los puntos de luz que eran las ventanas titilando como estrellas en la oscuridad. Hisana se acercó más y pudo ver su reflejo en los cristales; tenía la boca entreabierta por el asombro y se apresuró a cerrarla cuando vio el reflejo de Byakuya acercándose a su espalda.

-Ponte cómoda, te traeré algo de beber.

-No hace falta, yo sólo...- Pero Byakuya ya se había perdido en la cocina haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

Hisana se quedó sola en medio del enorme salón. Dejó la carpeta sobre una mesa y paseó la mirada por la habitación. Ahora que se fijaba bien, tenía cierto aire abandonado e impersonal, como si nadie viviera allí. Entonces, le llamó la atención un objeto en una mesita aparcada en una esquina del salón, de forma que quedaba a la vista pero sin llamar la atención. Un marco sencillo, plateado, con una foto que parecía ser el único objeto personal en aquel elegante pero frío apartamento. La curiosidad pudo con ella y se acercó para verla mejor. La foto mostraba a tres personas, con un jardín al fondo del que se veía un estanque y árboles de hojas verdes que brillaban con la cálida luz dorada de principios de verano. Una mujer preciosa de cabello castaño sostenía a un niño de poco más de un año y pelo negro, mientras un hombre de cabello lacio, también negro, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros estrechándola contra sí. La mujer mostraba una enorme sonrisa, el niño se abrazaba a su madre mirando a la cámara con gesto serio y el hombre tenía los labios ligeramente curvados en un gesto amable que inspiraba confianza.

-Son mis padres.

Hisana se sobresaltó y se giró. Byakuya se le había acercado por la espalda sin hacer ruido y ahora estaba muy cerca de ella, sosteniendo una copa de vino en cada mano. Le pasó una y con la mano que le quedó libre cogió el marco.

-Es de las pocas fotos en las que estamos los tres juntos. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo aún era un niño, mi padre tuvo siempre problemas de salud y falleció poco después.

-Oh...- A Hisana no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Le había contado que sus padres murieron, pero no sabía que él también fuera huérfano, y de pronto sintió una simpatía y comprensión hacia él que nunca habría imaginado que sentiría.

Byakuya volvió a dejar la foto en su sitio y se volvió hacia ella.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día.

-Oh...- Repitió Hisana. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para dejarla siempre sin palabras? Intentó centrarse en otra cosa, pero Byakuya le puso un dedo en la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento. Sé que no debí hacerlo y que te he causado muchas molestias. Quería disculparme antes, pero no tuve ocasión.

Hisana se sonrojó y trató de disimular bebiendo un sorbo de su copa, pero no estaba acostumbrada al gusto amargo del alcohol y la hizo toser violentamente. Byakuya le apoyó una mano en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no es nada...- Dejó la copa en una mesa, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo. -Dejaste esos papeles en mi carpeta a propósito, ¿verdad?

-Tenía que hablar contigo a solas.

Hisana se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Ni siquiera iba a intentar negarlo? No sabía si enfadarse o echarse a reír. Pero por el brillo pícaro que vio en sus ojos, se decidió por sonreír.

-Creo que yo también debería disculparme. Me sentía incómoda y no quería afrontar la situación. Lo siento.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Hisana no pudo aguantarle más la mirada y clavó los ojos en sus pies. Se dio cuenta de que su relación era siempre así: momentos luminosos y cálidos que se ahogaban entre largos y fríos silencios.

-Debería irme ya, le dije a Rukia que no tardaría.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, no hace falta.- Se balanceó adelante y atrás, pensando si debería añadir algo más, pero no sabía qué decir, así que dedicó una última sonrisa. -Buenas noches, Byakuya.

-Buenas noches, Hisana.

Byakuya aún se quedó un rato en el umbral de su apartamento después de perder de vista a Hisana tras las puertas del ascensor. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá, aún con la copa de vino en la mano. Cuando se fue a la cama aquella noche, todavía seguía pensando en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> He estado pensando… ¿A qué podrían dedicarse Rukia y Renji si fueran humanos? Ichigo y Uryuu probablemente estudien medicina, como sus padres (por lo visto muchos fans tienen la misma teoría), de Orihime ya hay unas cuantas opciones en el manga, y en cuanto a Chad, me lo imagino volviendo a México para trabajar de traductor.

Creo que Rukia podría estudiar historia o literatura, y no sé por qué pero me imagino a Renji estudiando empresariales o derecho (y eso que no le pega nada lo de ser abogado). O podría ser bombero, le sentaría bien el uniforme ;D

Próximo capítulo: De resfriados, dibujos y un visitante no deseado.


	8. De resfriadis, dibujos y visitantes

**Páginas en blanco**

**N.A: **Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero entre un grave caso de falta de inspiración, las clases y mi actual obsesión con _Canción de hielo y fuego_, no escribo nada desde hace meses. Lo siento :(

Creo que este es el capítulo más divertido de toda esta historia. Un poco absurdo tal vez, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo ciertas escenas, ya veréis ;D

Gracias a sunev.31, Yui-nyann, Makiko-maki maki, azulaill y AniiCross por comentar. Espero que os guste :)

Capítulo 8: De resfriados, dibujos y un visitante no deseado.

-Aaa... ¡Achúuuu...!

Hisana cogió otro pañuelo de papel y se limpió la nariz. Sentía la cabeza pesada y apenas podía respirar. Rukia le pasó una taza de leche caliente con miel y le dio las gracias con voz ronca.

-Estás fatal. ¿Quieres que llame al señor Ukitake pera decirle que hoy no vas a trabajar?

-No, estoy bien, estoy...- Una fuerte tos la interrumpió y Rukia se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no estás bien. Vas a meterte en la cama ahora mismo y yo llamaré a la oficina. Al señor Ukitake no le importará que faltes un día o dos.

-Como quieras...- Refunfuñó Hisana. La verdad, no se sentía con ganas de discutir.

Era curioso cómo en situaciones como esa era Rukia la que actuaba como la hermana mayor. Hisana siempre había tenido una salud delicada y cualquier cambio de temperatura le afectaba muchísimo, así que no era raro que cayera enferma, mientras que Rukia tenía una salud de acero, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que había estado mala.

Hisana dio un par de sorbos a su taza. Le hizo sentir la garganta un poco mejor, pero la cabeza seguía doliéndole y la fiebre la hacía sentirse adormilada. Oyó a Rukia despedirse de Ukitake a través del móvil y dejó la taza medio vacía en la mesa.

-¿Y bien?

-Ukitake dice que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites y que espera que te pongas bien pronto. Así que vete a la cama y nada de esforzarse demasiado, ¿vale?

-Está bien...

Rukia le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo para no perder el autobús. Hisana bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de leche con miel e iba a levantarse cuando un fuerte estornudo la hizo caer de nuevo en la silla.

-Odio estar enferma...- Murmuró para sí, limpiándose la nariz. Se puso de pie lentamente para no marearse y se arrastró hasta su cama.

* * *

><p>Byakuya supo que algo iba mal nada más entrar en la oficina. Al principio no estaba seguro de qué era (al fin y al cabo, si algo no faltaba en <em>Soul Society<em> eran cosas raras), pero pronto se dio cuenta de qué era. Hisana no estaba en su mesa, y no la había visto en todo el día.

Al principio no le dio demasiada importancia. Tal vez estaba en una entrevista o tenía una cita en el dentista o algo así. Pero a medida que avanzaba la mañana y Hisana no aparecía, fue preocupándose cada vez más y más, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y preguntó a Ukitake si sabía donde estaba, de la forma más casual que pudo e intentando no mostrar demasiado interés.

-Rukia llamó diciendo que estaba acatarrada, así que le he dado el día libre. Nada grave, seguro que mañana ya está bien- le contestó Ukitake, agitando una mano para restarle importancia.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Byakuya se quedó un momento en blanco. No tenía una respuesta para eso, y no quería admitir que estaba preocupado por ella. Por suerte, en ese momento estalló la típica pelea diaria entre Sentaro y Kiyone, y Ukitake corrió a separarlos, librándolo de tener que responder.

Se pasó el resto del día dándole vueltas al asunto. Ukitake había dicho que no era nada, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez necesitara ayuda. ¿Y si empeoraba de repente? Tal vez debería pasar a visitarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien... Seguro que agradecía un poco de compañía, y alguien tenía que mantenerla al día de los acontecimientos en la oficina, para que pudiera reintegrarse sin problemas cuando volviera.

Y así, en cuanto salió del trabajo fue directo a su casa. Recordaba la dirección de aquella vez en que la había llevado, aunque el bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía parecía aún más ruinoso visto de cerca. Estaba ya en el portal cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un pequeñísimo error: conocía la dirección, sí, pero no tenía ni idea de en qué apartamento vivía exactamente.

Se quedó plantado en el portal, sintiéndose como un idiota por primera vez en su vida, hasta que decidió que, ya que estaba allí, lo mejor sería llamarla. Tenía su teléfono en la agenda del móvil; recorrió el portal de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que contestara al otro lado de la línea. Iba a colgar y volver a intentarlo cuando oyó un _click_ y la voz de Hisana, algo ronca y cansada, lo saludó. Cuando le preguntó por qué la llamaba, Byakuya enrojeció.

-Ukitake me dijo que estabas enferma, así que vine a ver si necesitabas algo, pero me temo que desconozco el número de tu apartamento- confesó.

-No importa, de todas formas el telefonillo no funciona- hizo una pausa y añadió titubeante:- Pero ya que estás aquí... ¿Quieres subir? Espera un poco, me pongo una bata y ya bajo a abrirte el portal.

Byakuya empezó a protestar, pero Hisana ya había colgado, así que esperó. Unos minutos después, el portal se abrió y Hisana se asomó tímidamente, tenía el pelo revuelto, la nariz enrojecida y se cubría con una gastada bata violeta sobre un pijama rosa descolorido.

Lo invitó a pasar y Byakuya la siguió, subiendo unas escaleras destartaladas y a través de un pasillo oscuro con las paredes llenas de grietas hasta su apartamento. Era diminuto, consistía tan solo en una pequeña sala que hacía de salón y de comedor, con una mesa, dos sillas, un sofá viejo de dos plazas, una estantería de contrachapado llena de libros y una ventana que daba a un patio interior, una estrecha cocina a la izquierda y dos puertas a la derecha, una daba al baño y la otra al dormitorio.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le preguntó Hisana, balanceándose adelante y atrás, al parecer incómoda por el aspecto abandonado de su hogar.- Me temo que sólo puedo ofrecerte un té o agua, Rukia y yo no solemos tener visitas...

-No importa- la tranquilizó Byakuya.- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien y traerte esto- sacó de su cartera unas cartas y documentos que Hisana había recibido ese día en el trabajo.

-Gracias, Byakuya, eres muy amable...- Una fuerte tos la interrumpió y se llevó un pañuelo a los labios.

-Deberías acostarte, tienes mal aspecto- le dijo Byakuya. Su voz no admitía réplica, y Hisana sólo protestó un poco cuando la acompañó al dormitorio.

-No tienes que quedarte, puedo cuidarme sola, de verdad.- Hisana estornudó, se limpió con un pañuelo de papel y lo tiró a la papelera. Fue a coger otro del bolsillo de su bata, pero se le habían acabado. Olvidando lo que acababa de decir, le pidió a Byakuya que le trajera otro paquete de pañuelos que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor. Cuando Byakuya volvió, Hisana se había acostado y cubierto de mantas hasta la barbilla. Le dio las gracias con voz pastosa.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- Preguntó Byakuya. Si ella decía que no hacía falta que se quedara, no la molestaría más, pero ya que estaba allí, se aseguraría de que estaba cómoda.

Hisana titubeó un momento antes de hablar:

-¿Podrías traerme el libro que está sobre la mesa del comedor, por favor?

Byakuya asintió, fue hasta el comedor, pero resultó que había más de un libro en la mesa, así que decidió llevárselos todos. De nuevo en la habitación, Hisana les echó un vistazo y parpadeó de sorpresa.

-Oh, parece que no es ninguno de estos el que quería... ¿Podrías dejarlos donde estaban, por favor? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo había dejado en el sofá.

Byakuya recogió los libros y los llevó de vuelta al comedor con cuidado de que no se le cayeran. Por suerte, sólo había uno en el sofá, así que lo cogió sin mirarlo siquiera y se lo llevó a Hisana. Cuando se lo dio, casi de inmediato se puso roja y lo mandó de vuelta, murmurando algo que sonaba como "es de Rukia".

A continuación, Byakuya le trajo los dos libros que estaban en el cuarto de baño, después el que estaba sobre la nevera, el que estaba en su bolso, los tres en el suelo junto a la entrada y el que se había caído detrás de la estantería. Dejó este último en el sofá con un suspiro de cansancio. Libros eran la única cosa que sobraba en esa casa, y empezaba a cansarse de ir de un lado a otro buscando el correcto. Esta vez, Hisana le había dicho que "creía que lo había dejado bajo el fregadero". En efecto, encontró un grueso volumen en el armario junto a un par de sartenes y cacerolas. ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar un libro en un lugar así?

Pero cuando volvió a su lado, antes de que pudiera decir nada Hisana levantó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió de una forma un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Ah, Byakuya! Ya encontré el libro, resulta que lo tenía aquí mismo, en la mesilla de noche. Siento muchísimo haberte molestado así...- Añadió, sonrojada y bajando la mirada con aire avergonzado de una forma adorable. De hecho, estaba tan mona que a Byakuya no le quedó más remedio que tragarse el malhumor, cerrar los ojos y murmurar:

-No tiene importancia.- Hizo una pausa y añadió:- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Bueno... ¿Podrías traerme una taza de té, por favor?

Byakuya cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba acostumbrado a que le sirvieran, no a ser él el que hiciera de recadero. Pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo ya que Hisana estaba enferma. Y si además se lo pedía por favor y con esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado... En fin, solo sería solo esa vez. Podría soportar hacer de sirviente un rato, ¿no?

Así que asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso agua a calentar, encontró una caja de bolsitas de té barato y una taza en un estado un poco mejor que el resto. Pero cuando acabó de preparar el té y volvió al dormitorio, se encontró con que Hisana se había quedado profundamente dormida, con el libro que tantos problemas le había dado olvidado sobre la almohada.  
>Byakuya suspiró, puso el libro en la mesilla de noche y arropó a Hisana con cuidado de no despertarla. Salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta en silencio, y probó el té de la taza que aún tenía en la mano. Hizo una mueca (se notaba que no era de muy buena calidad), y se preguntó si debería irse. Pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Hisana sola con lo mal que se encontraba, y lo cierto era que tampoco tenía nada que hacer ni nadie lo esperaba en su apartamento, así que decidió que no pasaba nada por quedarse un poco más y asegurarse de que Hisana estaba bien.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia subió los escalones de dos en dos y abrió la puerta del apartamento, cambiando la mochila de hombro para que no le molestara.<p>

-¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Estás mejor, Nee-san?

Se detuvo en seco. En medio del pequeño salón, a solo unos pocos pasos, estaba aquel hombre estirado que su hermana le había presentado la última vez que la acompañó a la oficina, dando tranquilos sorbos a una taza de té. "Byakuya, se llamaba Byakuya", recordó Rukia. ¿Que estaría haciendo allí?

-Hisana está durmiendo- la informó el tipo ese-. Necesita descansar, así que no hagas ruido, por favor.

La verdad es que sonaba más como una orden que como una petición. Rukia frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar y le preguntó (de una forma un poco más brusca de lo que debería) que hacía allí.

-Asuntos de trabajo- contestó simplemente, en un tono que no admitía más preguntas.

"Qué tipo tan borde" pensó Rukia. Decidió ignorarlo y se sentó frente a la mesa. Al poco, Byakuya se sentó frente a ella, dando pequeños sorbos de la taza de té, mientras Rukia dibujaba en un cuaderno que había sacado de su mochila, lápices de colores desperdigados delante de ella. Byakuya la observó disimuladamente. No podía ver lo que estaba dibujando porque mantenía los brazos alrededor de la hoja y la nariz casi pegada al papel, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada cuando cogía un color diferente. Byakuya dejó la taza a un lado. De todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Me dejas una hoja?

Rukia lo miró con suspicacia, como si acabara de pedirle un riñón, pero al final arrancó una hoja en blanco del cuaderno y se la pasó. Byakuya seleccionó uno de los lápices y, tras unos segundos mirando la hoja, planeando mentalmente lo que iba a hacer, empezó a dibujar.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, el ligero rasgar de los lápices sobre el papel el único sonido en la habitación. Al cabo de un rato Rukia levantó el cuaderno frente a ella para examinar su obra. No le había quedado nada mal, pensó. En primer plano, una coneja de pelo negro y vestido rosa empujaba el columpio en el que estaba sentada una versión más pequeña, vestida de azul oscuro. Un poco apartados, una pareja de conejos las observaba cogidos de la mano. Toda la familia de conejos sonreía mientras la pequeña conejita era columpiada más y más alto.

Rukia sonrió. Esa escena era de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de cuando sus padres vivían. Seguro que a Nee-san le iba a gustar.

Byakuya seguía dibujando, la espalda recta y los trazos firmes, y a Rukia le picó de pronto la curiosidad. No parecía la clase de persona a la que le gustan ese tipo de cosas, y no pudo evitar echar una ojeada por encima de su cuaderno de dibujo. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrir la boca de asombro.

Era lo más perfecto que había visto nunca. El cuerpo estaba formado por suaves curvas y coloreado de un verde esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con el ocre claro de los brazos y piernas, perfectamente proporcionados con el resto del cuerpo. Su boca y sus ojos eran tan expresivos que casi parecían reales, mostrando a la vez ternura y orgullo.

Rukia se sentía impresionada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese hombre pudiera tener semejantes habilidades artísticas. En ese momento, Byakuya dio los últimos toques a su dibujo y levantó la mirada hacia ella. Rukia se sintió enrojecer y bajó la mirada hacia su dibujo. De pronto le veía un montón de fallos...

-¿Has terminado?- Rukia asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Puedo verlo?

Rukia apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho. De pronto se sentía muy avergonzada, y eso era algo nuevo para ella. Siempre había tenido mucha confianza en sus habilidades artísticas; Nee-san siempre le había dicho que dibujaba muy bien, igual que Renji y sus amigos de la infancia (después de que les diera un par de lecciones de arte a base de golpes), e incluso Orihime, que también tenía talento para el dibujo, admiraba sus obras. Al único al que no le gustaban era a Ichigo, pero él no contaba porque era idiota. Sin embargo mostrar sus dibujos a alguien con tanto talento era una cuestión diferente. ¿Y si no le gustaban?

Un poco a regañadientes le tendió el cuaderno, y Byakuya examinó su dibujo con su aire indiferente y distante de siempre mientras Rukia esperaba expectante.

-Está bien- dijo simplemente. A Rukia lo miró asombrada.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Rukia no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Tal vez Byakuya no era tan mala persona como había pensado en un principio.

* * *

><p>Estaba anocheciendo cuando Hisana se despertó. Se sentía algo mejor, tenía la cabeza más despejada aunque aún tenía la nariz bastante cargada. Entonces recordó que Byakuya se había quedado a cuidarla y ella se había quedado dormida. Eso era tan embarazoso… ¿Por qué siempre acababa haciendo el ridículo delante de él?<p>

Lanzó un leve suspiro y miró el reloj. Rukia ya debía de haber llegado. ¿Por qué no la había despertado? Ahora que pensaba en ello, el piso estaba extrañamente silencioso. Tal vez Rukia estaba estudiando.

Se levantó despacio (aún se sentía un poco mareada) y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no molestarla, y entonces…

Se encontró ante la escena más sorprendente que había visto en su vida.

Sentados a la pequeña mesa del salón, uno frente a la otra, estaban Byakuya y Rukia, rodeados de hojas y hojas de papel llenas de coloridos dibujos y tan centrados en seguir llenando más que ni se fijaron en ella. Hisana se los quedó mirando, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, su resfriado totalmente olvidado y con la molesta sensación de estar aún soñando, cuando por fin Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¡Nee-san! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Byakuya-san me está enseñando a dibujar!

Y levantó un dibujo de uno de sus famosos conejitos, que le estaba dando la mano a una cosa verde que parecía una nube con brazos, piernas y cara.

Hisana se repuso de su asombro y se acercó más. Visto de cerca, la verdad era que tenía cierto encanto.

-Es muy bonito, Rukia- la adolescente sonrió y Hisana señaló a la cosa verde.- ¿Qué es?

-¡Es el Embajador de Algas! ¡Byakuya-san me ha enseñado a dibujarlo!

Hisana se volvió hacia el hombre y vio que los folios que tenía delante tenían la misma criatura verde. Tampoco se le pasó el levísimo rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad? No sabía que supieras dibujar, Byakuya- cogió uno de sus dibujos y lo observó con más cuidado, sin poder evitar una risita.- Me gusta, es mono.

Byakuya se puso aún más rojo y recogió deprisa sus dibujos, sujetándolos de canto contra la mesa para que quedaran en un montón bien recto y volvió a dejarlos, esta vez boca abajo. Hisana volvió a reír, pero una fuerte tos la interrumpió. Byakuya le pasó un pañuelo y Rukia se puso de pie de un salto, acercándole la silla para que se sentara mientras decía que le prepararía un té con miel y corría a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Byakuya, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Si... Un poco mejor...- Hisana se aclaró la garganta y lo miró a los ojos.- Gracias.

Byakuya arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Por tu ayuda, tu paciencia... No tenías por qué quedarte a cuidarme, ha sido un detalle por tu parte.

-No tiene importancia.

Hisana sonrió y Byakuya sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Tenía la nariz enrojecida y el pelo revuelto, y aún así estaba preciosa. Su mano se deslizó de su hombro a su espalda, acariciándola suavemente, y con la otra le apartó ese mechón rebelde que siempre le caía entre los ojos. Hisana contuvo la respiración al sentir el roce de sus dedos, su corazón latiendo desbocado cuando Byakuya se acercó más a ella...

El silbido de una tetera los devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Nee-san, el té está casi listo!

Byakuya se apartó rápidamente y Hisana casi se cae de la silla por el susto. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Rukia entró en el saloncito, completamente ignorante del momento íntimo que había hecho pedazos, y le sirvió una taza de té, parloteando animadamente sobre sus dibujos, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Nee-san, ¿puede quedarse Byakuya-san a cenar? ¿Por favor? Quiero que me siga enseñando a dibujar.

Hisana sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hermanita.

-Rukia, eso deberías preguntárselo a él. ¿No has pensado en que tal vez esté ocupado y no pueda quedarse?

La adolescente frunció los labios.

-No se me había ocurrido...- Se volvió hacia el hombre.- Byakuya-san, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Después podemos seguir dibujando, si no estás muy ocupado.

-Me encantaría, pero no quisiera molestar...- Le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Hisana, que le sonrió con dulzura.

-No es ninguna molestia.- Entonces, en un movimiento inesperado, le rozó el dorso de la mano con unos dedos tan leves y suaves como alas de mariposa, un rubor encantador extendiéndose por sus mejillas.- A mí también me gustaría que te quedaras a cenar.

Byakuya sintió que sus mejillas también se sonrojaban, y aceptó la invitación con toda la cortesía del mundo.

Y aunque el apartamento era pequeño y destartalado y la comida no tenía nada de especial, aquella fue la mejor cena de toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una antigua mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, Ginrei Kuchiki estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su despacho, mirando sin ver el magnífico jardín que rodeaba la casa de sus ancestros. Su postura era rígida y parecía haber perdido el vigor que solía mostrar pese a su edad.<p>

Dos suaves golpes resonaron contra la entrada del despacho y oyó la voz de su mayordomo pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ginrei respondió con un seco "adelante" y el viejo criado abrió la puerta, permaneciendo en el umbral, y anunció la llegada del hombre al que había estado esperando. Ginrei cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo, e indicó al mayordomo que lo dejara pasar, toda esperanza de posponer la reunión desaparecida a ese punto.

Al poco entró _aquel_ hombre. Pese a haber dejado atrás la juventud, su rostro no mostraba la más leve arruga y su cabello conservaba su natural color castaño, dándole un atractivo que los años, lejos de haber borrado, habían realzado con un aire de madurez y dignidad, y se movía con una seguridad y elegancia que denotaban el carácter carismático y seguro de sí mismo de quien tiene un talento natural para el liderazgo.

Se intercambiaron los saludos de cortesía (fría cordialidad cargada de hipocresía) y Ginrei invitó a su visitante a sentarse frente al escritorio antes de acomodarse en su propio asiento al otro lado, de espaldas a la ventana. La luz del sol poniente teñía de naranja el traje blanco del hombre y dibujaba sombras en sus labios que realzaban la sonrisa tranquila, casi arrogante, que exhibía constantemente. A Ginrei le hubiera gustado coger una de las katanas expuestas en la vitrina a su derecha y arrancarle la sonrisa de un tajo, pero con eso no resolvería nada.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó el hombre. Tenía la voz suave y cálida de alguien acostumbrado a usar las palabras como un arma más afilada que cualquier espada.- ¿Ya ha reconsiderado mi oferta?

Era una pregunta inútil, ambos lo sabían. En circunstancias normales lo hubiera echado de su casa a patadas (sólo una forma de hablar, los Kuchiki eran una familia demasiado importante como para recurrir a semejantes vulgaridades), pero eso era imposible ahora. Aquel demonio vestido de hombre no le había dejado más opciones.

Ginrei cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, las palabras que se formaban en sus labios sabían a ceniza y pesaban como la lápida de su propia tumba.

-Sí. Acepto su oferta.

Sosuke Aizen se reclinó en su asiento y esbozó la sonrisa triunfante de quien acaba de pronunciar el jaque mate en una partida de ajedrez.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Un poco de suspense para acabar nunca viene mal, jeje…

Hice una pequeña alusión a mi teoría favorita sobre cómo Byakuya creó el Embajador de Algas, en el capítulo 11 de _Kokoro wo Hiite_, de RukiaKuchiki926. Os lo recomiendo, es una de las mejores historias sobre Byakuya y Hisana que he leído.

Próximo capítulo: Páginas escritas.


End file.
